Wychowany inaczej
by Sakuja 3
Summary: Co by było gdyby Harry przez pomyłkę trafił do sierocińca?
1. Rozdział 1

Harry Potter siedział cichutko na huśtawce daleko od innych dzieci i zamyślony bawił się światłem i cieniem w swoim umyśle.

„_**A może opowiem ci bajkę?"**_**-** odezwał się niesamowity skrawek czegoś, w jego wnętrzu. Ten skrawek był nazywany przez niego „Potłuczonym Zwierciadłem", bo

chociaż miał kształt człowieka, to chłopiec zawsze stając naprzeciw niego widział siebie. Widział swoje oczy, swoje włosy niesforne i trochę długie, okalające loczkami znajomą buzię. Jego buzię.

„_**A znasz jakąś, Panie Zwierciadło?" – **_spytał słodko czując nagły przebłysk nieśmiałego zadowolenia. Tak. Ta osoba, a może… rzecz? Z niesamowitą wprawą ujawniała przed nim swoje emocje i odczucia, a czasem nawet obrazy!

„_**Oczywiście, że tak!" – **_odparło energicznie i zaczęło mówić. – _**„W oknie sierocińca, który ktoś zbudował przy wielkim jeziorze, mały chłopiec stał cichutko i wypatrywał na niebie gwiazd, które przykryły tumany kurzu i pyłu. Jego skóra była blada niczym najwspanialsza chińska porcelana, a oczy błyszczały pięknem szafirów wypolerowanych tak dokładnie, że widać było najdelikatniejsze rysy. Jego dłoń opierała się na zimnym szkle. Był zdecydowanie inny…"**_

„_**Dlaczego, Panie Zwierciadło?" – **_zapytał chłopiec zmartwiony w swoim umyśle trzymając się podświadomie mocniej łańcuchów huśtawki w świecie realnym. Pan Zwierciadło znał bardzo dużo bajek i historii. Potrafił opowiadać je godzinami!

_** „Ponieważ chłopiec został osierocony podczas wojny" - **_ szepnął cichutko i z wyczuwalnym w jego głosie dziwnym smutkiem, a także pewną dozą melancholii. – _**„Do chłopca nocą przypłynął na obłokach i ciemności nocy wspaniały ptak o czarnych piórach i z koronom ze srebra na głowie. Chodź ze mną, powiedział cichutko swoim językiem, a chłopiec zrozumiał go i wyciągnął dłoń, ona przeniknęła przez szkło jakby wcale nie była ręką należącą do żywego dziecka, ale ulotną dłonią ducha. Już po chwili sierota o szafirowych oczach stała na zewnątrz w zacinającym deszczu i szukała wzrokiem wspaniałego ptaka, ale jego nie było… Zamiast tego w kałuży leżało puchate pióro w barwie czerni z domieszką fioletu. Chłopiec znów był sam…"**_

Harry siedział cichutko i dalej powoli bujał się w przód i w tył wyobrażając sobie chłopca z bajki Pana Zwierciadła. Jego ciemne loczki i wielkie, szafirowe oczy, a poza nimi także tą cerę w kolorze porcelany. W jego wyobrażeniach tamta osoba była naprawdę wspaniała. Taka… inna od wszystkich osób na świecie. Podniósł głowę kiedy pani zakonnica zawołała go po raz kolejny informując o nadejściu pory obiadowej, a on posłusznie zszedł z huśtawki i ruszył do budynku. Był bardzo przykładnym dzieckiem i wszyscy opiekuni bardzo go lubili i równocześnie martwili się o niego. Był odludkiem, typowym samotnikiem, to niestety nie wróżyło za dobrze. Prawdziwą zaletą Harry'ego była wspaniała zdolność do uczenia się, dzięki czemu mimo wszystko sprawiał mniej problemów niż niektóre lenie uważające, że sieroty zawsze dostaną przody, czy w szkole, czy w życiu.

Zielonooki chłopiec zdmuchnął świeczki ze skromnego tortu urodzinowego. Skończył całe pięć lat, czuł się naprawdę dorośle. Z okazji swoich urodzin dostał pudełko kredek i notatnik, lubił rysować i wszyscy opiekunowie wiedzieli o tym, zresztą, dzieci tak samo. Ale wśród dorosłych jego talent był doceniany, a zazdrośni podopieczni sierocińca często dokuczali mu, przeszkadzali, darli rysunki i łamali kredki. Po prostu go nie lubili, wszyscy… chociaż, po pewnym ustępstwie prawie wszyscy. Była pewna dziewczynka, która chciała zostać krytyczką sztuki albo artystką i ćwiczyła zawsze na jego rysunkach. Niestety. Ona także była swego rodzaju kością niezgody. Marylin była przepiękna, miała długie hebanowe loki i wspaniałe oczy w kolorze dojrzałych owoców wiśni. Jej skóra była lekko zaróżowiona, na przykład na policzkach i dłoniach… Sukienka z lnu zawsze szeleściła z najlżejszym powiewem wiatru i łopotała lekko. To była naprawdę urocza osóbka o niesamowitym temperamencie.  
>Spędzając z nią dużo czasu, Harry nie sądził, że już wkrótce dane mu będzie powiedzieć do przyjaciółki „Żegnaj". Ale to nie będzie takie żegnaj, jak czasem mówią dzieci kiedy się pokłócą a potem i tak się przyjaźnią. To miało być żegnaj - na zawsze.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Nie szedł adoptować dziecka bez powodu. Był głową rodu i równocześnie ostatnim jego dziedzicem, chciał mieć przy sobie kogoś, kto uzyska spadek i wszelkie dobra, tak, aby ministerstwo ich nie zagarnęło.

Podszedł do młodej kobiety i zaczepił cicho pytając o możliwość adopcji, z namysłem zaprowadziła go do sali pełnej dzieci. Małe dziewczynki bawiły się lalkami, chłopcy autkami. Wszyscy byli głośni i energiczni, poza jedną osobą. Przy tablicy stał dość drobny chłopiec i rysował kredą bardzo makabryczne postaci. Coś, co przypominało ludzkie powyginane sylwetki, niektóre w białych maskach. Ze zdziwieniem rozpoznał te sylwetki patrząc uważnie na kolejne ruchy małej rączki. Dziecko, które rysowało śmierciożerców, to nie mógł być przypadek!

-Jak nazywa się ten chłopiec? – wskazał go tak, aby kobiecina w fartuszku mogła go rozpoznać.

-To Harry – stwierdziła powoli i ostrożnie. – Harry Potter. Został tu podrzucony gdy miał rok i od kilku lat wychowuje się tutaj. Nie mówi prawie nigdy, to typowy odludek opierający się większości czułości.

-Chciałbym go adoptować – powiedział wolno i wyraźnie. – Właśnie jego.

Zamieszanie było dość duże. W prawdzie chłopczyk nie miał prawie nic, ale mimo wszystko adopcja od ręki wymagała masy formalności i naturalnie wysłania kogoś wraz z potencjalnym opiekunem, aby ten mógł ocenić warunki życiowe i stwierdzić, czy są one wystarczające dla dziecka. Na szczęście wszystko było odpowiednie. Zamek był wysprzątany, pokój dla dziecka przygotowany, niebezpieczne narzędzia i przedmioty pochowane, w bibliotece potencjalnie „zagrażające" książki poodkładane bardzo wysoko. Wszystko w porządku i idealnie.  
>Harry jeszcze tego dnia został zabrany przez swojego nowego opiekuna mówiąc swojej przyjaciółce krótkie „żegnaj".<p>

* * *

><p>Dwór był ogromny, Harry czuł się trochę zdezorientowany tym, ale mimo wszystko wprawnie utrzymywał spokój. Z jakiegoś powodu trafił do sierocińca, nie miał ochoty trafić tam znowu przez nieposłuszeństwo, szczególnie, że jego nowy opiekun, Riccardo Slytherin wydawał się naprawdę bardzo miłym i godnym zaufania człowiekiem. Oczywiście, zielonooki nauczył się, że często wygląd jest zwodniczy, dlatego obserwował go uważnie. Dość długie ciemne pasma wyglądały dla niego bardzo przyjemnie, zresztą, tak samo jak głębokie ciemno-zielone oczy. Gdyby spotkali kogoś obcego, bez wątpienia ten bez niczego uwierzyłby, że są ojcem i synem. Riccardo cieszył się z tego. Nie chciałby faszerować swojego synka eliksirami adopcyjnymi lub zaklęciami. Wolał, aby ten pozostał takim, jakim był.<p>

-Zaprowadzę cię do twoich komnat – westchnął po chwili długiej ciszy i wskazał mu drogę na piętro.

Wiedział dobrze, że wybierając właśnie to dziecko wziął na siebie bronienie go, pielęgnowanie, zapewnianie mu nauki, rzeczy niezbędnych a także bezpieczeństwa i cóż… czuł się z tym dobrze.

-Podoba ci się? – spytał po wpuszczeniu go do wielkiego pomieszczenia, zdecydowanie napracował się nad tym  
>miejscem. Ściany były zielone ozdobione srebrnymi motywami, łoże z baldachimem zajmowało miejsce w centrum pokoju, szafy przylegały do ściany, a drzwi balkonowe obecnie zasłaniała jedwabna, zielona zasłona. Biurko stało naprzeciw łóżka, a na nim ułożono książki, zeszyty, kilka piór i oczywiście starannie rzeźbiony kałamarz przypominający łeb węża.<br>Harry opadł na łóżko modląc się o to, żeby opiekun wyszedł i dał mu pomyszkować po komnatach, jego błagania zostały wysłuchane.

-W razie czego zawołam cię na kolację – poinformował ciepłym głosem, a potem wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi. Oczywiście ozdobione rzeźbami pełzających węży.

Wstał i podszedł do biurka, zaczął przeglądać szuflady. Wyrzucił wszystko z wszelkich szczelin, szafek i szafeczek tylko po to, żeby ułożyć to starannie po swojemu. Miał taką manię. To, co należało do niego, musiało być przez niego ułożone, nawet jeśli to byłyby zebrane gdzieś w ogrodzie kamienie. Odetchnął dopiero kiedy zrobił sobie małe przemeblowanie. Zasnął niemal od razu zmęczony dniem pełnym wrażeń…

Widząc go skulonego na łóżku i śpiącego słodko nie miał serca go budzić. Otulił chłopca kocem i pocałował w czoło.

-Dobranoc… synu – mruknął i wyszedł równie cichutko jak wszedł do pokoju. Rola ojca podobała mu się bardzo, nawet jeśli wiedział, że wcale nie będzie dzień w dzień tak różowo i słodko. Harry jednak był dzieckiem z sierocińca, zamkniętym w sobie, potrzebował więc miłości i troski bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego.

* * *

><p>Harry przeciągnął się lekko i zajrzał do swojego umysłu, tak jak się nauczył, szybko zaczął sprawdzać swoje ochrony wokół wspomnień. Zaczął od wzmocnienia swojego muru z czystej energii, ponieważ taki był jego zdaniem najlepszy.<br>_**  
>„Czyżby to miał być długi dzień?"<br>**_  
>Harry uniósł wzrok na swoje odbicie, czyli na Pana Zwierciadło, który ukrywał swój prawdziwy wygląd świadomie lub może podświadomie, ale robił to.<p>

_**„Dziś wyruszamy do szkoły" **_– powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, a jego towarzysz rozmów uniósł głowę badawczo go obserwując. Wiedział o czym mowa, ale bardzo lubił udawać, że nie. – _**„Jedziemy do Hogwartu"**_ – uśmiechnął się do Zwierciadła i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że widzi niesamowity błysk szafiru w oczach swojego odbicia.  
><em><strong><br>„Zapomniałem…"  
><strong>_  
>Szepnął i przeciągnął się lekko podchodząc blisko do swojego realnego rozmówcy. Czasami nudził się w jego umyśle, ale wtedy wkradał się pod mur i przeglądał wspomnienia chłopca, niekiedy nawet porządkował je i układał, za co Harry się złościł, bo musiał je potem od nowa segregować.<br>_**  
>„Też się nie możesz doczekać szkoły, Panie Zwierciadło?"<strong>_

_**„Faktycznie, wprost nie mogę wytrzymać z ciekawości i zachwytu nad wyruszeniem do szkoły, gdzie będziemy mogli rozwijać naszą ogromną wiedzę jeszcze bardziej".**_

_**„****Masz dziwny sposób przechwalania się, Panie Zwierciadło".**_

Mruknął mimowolnie trochę przyznając mu rację. Riccardo uczył go od samego początku, zdobywał dzięki temu jego zainteresowanie, zaufanie i powoli otwierał go na świat. To właśnie rozliczne nauki ojca pozwoliły mu wynieść wiedzę na bardzo wysoki poziom. Potrafił zdecydowanie o jakieś 100% więcej niż normalna młodzież w jego wieku. Ale cóż poradzić?  
>Ród Slytherin był bardzo starym rodem, wiele osób słysząc nazwisko Riccardo od razu się cofało zdjętych przerażeniem lub wyjmowało różdżki krzycząc ile sił.<br>On przyjął nazwisko ojca i wiedział, że musi umieć się bronić przed wszystkimi uprzedzonymi czarodziejami.

* * *

><p>-Harry – rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. – Harry wstawaj i na śniadanie – odezwał się z korytarza głos Riccardo. Chłopak przeciągnął się wydobywając swoją świadomość na powierzchnię i wstając. Zerknął na zegarek. Minęło zaledwie czterdzieści minut od kiedy się przebudził i zanurzył w swoim umyśle.<p>

-Wstałem – mruknął przeciągając się. – Już idę, idę…

Ziewając zszedł na dół w piżamie, wiedział, że ojciec nie za bardzo lubi takie stroje przy posiłkach i zaraz go zgani, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

-Mam nadzieję, że w szkole nie będziesz schodził na posiłki w bieliźnie nocnej – Riccardo uniósł lekko brew. – W przeciwnym razie obawiam się, że szkoła jest nie dla ciebie i powinieneś zostać w domu.

Zaśmiał się cicho upijając trochę ciepłej herbaty i uśmiechając się rozbrajająco. Zanim odpowiedział zjadł śniadanie, tym razem przekornie wyznając zasadę nie rozmawiania w trakcie posiłku. Przynajmniej nie na te super ważne tematy.

-Obiecuję, że w szkole nie będę schodził na posiłki w piżamie – mruknął w końcu i ruszył na górę się ubrać. Zostało im nie wiele ponad jakieś dwie godziny do pociągu.  
>Ubrał bardzo dopasowane czarne spodnie, do tego ciemną koszulę z żabotem i szatę wierzchnią wyposażoną w srebrną klamrę pod szyją, która uniemożliwiała zsuwanie się ciemnego materiału z ramion.<p>

_**„Co sądzisz?" **_– spytał Pana Zwierciadło przeglądając się w lustrze uważnie i poprawiając nieistniejące wgniecenia.

_**„Rozpuść włosy"**_

Odparł znawczym tonem jego wieczny towarzysz i w umyśle chłopaka starannie przeczesał kilka razy grzebieniem kruczoczarne loki. Harry zamruczał cicho z zadowoleniem, nie wiedział dokładnie skąd Pan Zwierciadło zna się na modzie, uczesaniu, wyglądzie i takich drobiazgach, ale to nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Bardzo podobało mu się kiedy jego rozmówca wskazywał mu coś w podświadomości sugerując, że inny krój lub kolor szat będzie dużo lepszy niż ten, który on sam wybrał.

_**„Niby zwykle masz rację" – **_stwierdził pozwalając, żeby jego długie włosy opadły i otoczyły lekko jego sylwetkę. Czarne pasma sięgały dokładnie za biodra przez co chłopiec wyglądał trochę kobieco. Riccardo także miał takie włosy, długie i kruczoczarne, jednakże ze względu ich faktury i wyglądu ojciec mógł spokojnie włosy spinać, skracać, przedłużać lub falować całkowicie triumfalnie wciąż pozostając w wyglądzie zdecydowanie męskim.

Westchnął cicho i po namyśle skrócił swoje włosy niemal o połowę. Lepiej wyglądały sięgając mu po prostu do połowy pleców, odrobinkę za łopatki. W prawdzie wciąż wyglądał trochę jak kobieta, ale zdecydowanie mniej niż wcześniej. Z namysłem zaczął bawić się swoimi włosami przycinając je, ozdabiając zielonymi pasemkami i starannie upinając…  
>Riccardo zachichotał stojąc w drzwiach, powoli oderwał się od framugi i podszedł do syna.<p>

-Tak jest idealnie – powstrzymał go przed zmianami polecając zostawić długie czarne włosy starannie spięte w luźny warkocz. – Już nic nie zmieniaj – dodał widząc, że chłopak chce usunąć swoje zielone pasemka. Owinął wokół palca pasmo włosów, które nie zostało spięte, tylko swobodnie opadało na twarz zielonookiego łaskocząc jego policzek. – Zostaw to tak jak jest teraz i chodźmy. Chcę zobaczyć, gdzie trafi mój syn.

Mówił to z taką dumą, czułością i troską, głosem pełnym ciepła… Harry poprawił jeszcze raz szatę wierzchnią i posłusznie ruszył z ojcem w drogę do swojej nowej szkoły.


	3. Chapter 3

-Slytherin, Harry – kobieta trzymająca listę nowych uczniów zamarła rozglądając się po Sali. Nie sądziła, aby ktokolwiek z rodu Slytherin jeszcze w ogóle żył. Jedynym zapamiętanym członkiem tej szanowanej szlacheckiej rodziny był Salazar, jeden z dwóch ojców Hogwartu.. Nie. To było niemożliwe. Na pewno istnieli inni szlachcice o tym nazwisku.

Ojciec założył mu na szyję srebrny medalion z godłem rodu i pieczęcią, potem kucnął całując syna w czoło i przekazując mu tym samym swoje błogosławieństwo.

-Spraw, że nasi przodkowie będą dumni, synu.

-Tak, mój ojcze – pochylił lekko głowę w geście szacunku, potem pozwolił by Riccardo opuścił Hogwart.

Stanął przed nauczycielką, kobieta zamrugała oszołomiona. To nie był żaden Slytherin, ale to niemożliwe. Harry Potter! To NA PEWNO był Harry Potter! Drżącymi dłońmi umieściła mu na głowie tiarę.

Milczenie, które zapadło w wielkiej Sali było przepełnione niecierpliwością. Nie tylko Minerwa widziała w chłopcu tego, który przeżył zaklęcie zabijające. Wielu nauczycieli wpatrywało się w niego, tak samo jak niektórzy uczniowie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>„Co tu robisz, drogie dziecko? Czyż twój ród nie powinien uczyć się samotnie?"<strong>_

Głos tiary zabrzmiał w jego głowie. To była prawda. Pradawne rody nie często przybywały do szkół. Takie rody całkowicie izolowały się od świata zewnętrznego mieszkając w zamkach lub dworach tak głęboko w świecie, jak to było możliwe. W górach, na wyspach, przy oceanach, wodospadach, pieczarach. Tam, gdzie było niebezpiecznie i nie sięgały macki zwykłych ludzi i zwykłych czarodziei.

_**„Chciałem zobaczyć szkołę"**_ – skłamał, ale tiara wiedziała. Zaśmiała się namawiając go na poprawną odpowiedź. – _**„Pan Zwierciadło bardzo tego chciał".**_

Poczuł tak, jakby tiara doskonale wiedziała kim jest jego towarzysz, skąd jest, dlaczego jest, ale nie powiedziała mu tego tylko milczała śmiejąc się swoim dudniącym głosem.

_**„Twój przodek bardzo się starał tworząc Hogwart, na pewno ucieszy się, kiedy cię spotka. Jesteś adoptantem, ale mimo wszystko synem obecnej głowy rodu Slytherin".**_

_**„Wiesz nadzwyczajnie dużo o mnie, nie radzę tego rozpowiadać" – **_syknął mentalnie i bardzo nieufni. – _**„Nie jestem litościwy dla moich wrogów".**_

**_„Nikt się niczego nie dowie, mój chłopcze"_** –

zapewniła lekko oburzona. – _**„Nie wiem, gdzie by cię tu przydzielić. Masz potencjał bohatera, silny i nie do powstrzymania, wspaniały gryfoński temperament. Dodatkowo wiedzę i lubość w samotności tak jak to się dzieje w Revenclaw. W sobie nosisz bardzo dużo zapału i gotowości do pracy, dokładnie takich cech szuka Huffelpuff. No, a teraz najważniejsze. Jesteś Slytherinem. Co do tego nie mam wątpliwości. Używasz wyszukanych metod i sprytu… Gdzie by cię tu przydzielić?"**_

Zaczęła się zastanawiać zrezygnowana. Czemu tak często ostatnimi wiekami trafiali jej się tacy uczniowie? To był już drugi taki w ciągu pięćdziesięciu lat… I co ona miała zrobić? Znała zalety wszystkich domów, a także ich wady. Ale nie potrafiła do końca uczciwie rozliczyć się z osoby, która pasowała wszędzie.

_**„Czy wszystkie domy są traktowane równo?"  
><strong>_

„_**Nie do końca…" – **_mruknęła próbując się wykręcić od odpowiedzi. Ale czując jak wprawnie wyszkolony umysł chłopca próbuje zagłębić się w jej odczuwaniu i szukając jej przedmiotowych wspomnień. Mogła odpowiedzieć szczerze albo liczyć się z tym, że dziecko się zbuntuje… - _**„Wiele dzieci tutaj jest zapomnianych z powodów czysto… czysto interesownych"**_

**_„Chcę trafić do najgorzej traktowanego domu"_**

Tiara milczała dłuższą chwilę, takiego żądania jeszcze nie słyszała. Najgorzej traktowanego domu. Wola to wola, sama poprosiła go o zadecydowanie gdzie chce się znaleźć.

**_"Zostaniesz Ślizgonem" _**- mruknęła dość potulnie.

* * *

><p>Wszedł do komnat Ślizgonów rozglądając się. W tym miejscu było całkiem przytulnie. Miękkie dywany, ciepły kominek, dużo foteli i poduch, kilka stolików i droga do sypialni. W dół schody dla chłopców, a w górę dla dziewcząt. Ruszył w dół czytając nazwiska na drzwiach. Poczuł się zdezorientowany, wrócił szybko do pokoju wspólnego.<p>

-Ludzie – odezwał się rozglądając po uczniach, głównie tych starszych. – Widział ktoś może pokój dla mnie? – zapytał zdezorientowany. – Na dole nigdzie mnie nie ma, a dziewczyną z pewnością nie jestem – dodał patrząc na jakiegoś wysokiego szatyna.

-To niemożliwe – prefekt zamrugał. – Chodź, sprawdzimy jeszcze raz, może po prostu nie zauważyłeś.

Westchnął ruszając znów w dół z chłopakiem, ale miał rację, prefekt także tam nie znalazł jego miejsca. Już zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do myśli, że będzie spał w pokoju wspólnym, kiedy rozległ się głośny pisk. Jakaś dziewczyna przerażona siedziała na ziemi, najwyraźniej się przewróciła. Kilkoro innych uczniów także wpatrywało się przed siebie. Zamrugał powoli podchodząc do drzwi, które pojawiły się w jednym z zacienionych miejsc wspólnego pokoju. Poczuł jak medalion od ojca parzy go, tak więc zdjął go z szyi i przyłożył do drzwi, pomieszczenie stanęło otworem.

-Skąd miałeś klucz? – rozległ się pretensjonalny ton, Harry wszedł do komnaty i rozpalił pochodnie patrząc razem z różnymi uczniami na portret Salazara Slytherina wiszący nad kominkiem dokładnie naprzeciw wrót.

-Dostałem medalion od ojca – odezwał się powoli wchodząc do pomieszczenia, pochylił głowę z szacunkiem. – Lordzie, jestem synem obecnej głowy rodu Slytherin.

-Więc jesteś moim dziedzicem. Wejdź dziecko, to jak najbardziej są twoje komnaty, bardzo dobrze, że dano ci klucz do nich.

Drzwi zamknęły się kiedy Harry przekroczył próg komnat i nikt z zewnątrz nie mógł ich otworzyć.  
>Szedł krótkim korytarzykiem, na jego końcu była ogromna sypialnia z wielkim łożem, takim jakie zajmował także w swoim domu. Z sypialni było przejście do prywatnej biblioteki Salazara, a także łazienki i garderoby.<p>

-Zupełnie jakbym był w domu – uśmiechnął się lekko rozglądając. Tak. Jego komnaty były zupełnie jak dom.

-Te komnaty są zrobione na wzór zamku Slytherin – przyznał Salazar obserwując go swoimi bystrymi oczami. – Jesteś bardzo spostrzegawczy.

-Dziękuję, Lordzie Slytherin.

-Dziecko, do swojego dziadka mówić tak oficjalnie? – mężczyzna z portretu zamrugał przeczesując srebrno-czarne pasma włosów. – Czuję się teraz zdecydowanie dużo starzej niż mógłbym przypuszczać – mruknął grożąc mu palcem.

-Przepraszam – westchnął opadając na łóżko. – Nie lubię zbytnio prowadzić konwersacji, Riccardo zawsze się skarży, że nie udaje mu się zamienić ze mną więcej niż kilku zdań.

-Rozumiem, rozgość się, jutro zaczynasz naukę. Odpocznij trochę.

-Dziękuję – mruknął i zasnął głęboko w ubraniu na pościeli łoża. Podróż była dla niego bardzo wyczerpująca.

* * *

><p>Przebudził się nad ranem i od razu zaczął szykować się do dnia. Wsadził do torby przybory szkolne, rozpakował się i przebrał. Ubrał białą koszulę z kołnierzykiem, do tego dobrze dopasowane spodnie i ciemny płaszcz. Na szyi zawiesił pamiątkowy medalion rodzinny i żegnając się z Salazarem ruszył na śniadanie.<p>

Usiadł przy stole Ślizgonów starając się zignorować ich badawcze spojrzenia. Ale nie długo trwała tam cisza. Ktoś przysiadł się i odezwał.

-Mieszkasz w _Zakazanych Komnatach, _tak? - Spytał zaciekawiony chłopak sięgając po filiżankę herbaty. – Wiesz. _W komnatach samego Salazara._

Westchnął cicho podnosząc na niego wzrok. Spojrzał uważnie na całkiem niczego sobie twarz. Brązowe oczy, orzechowe włosy i kilka piegów na nosie. Starszy wydawał mu się całkiem interesujący.

-I co z tego? Jestem jego wnukiem, chyba mam do tego prawo – zauważył sięgając po dzbanek z herbatą i nalewając sobie ciepły płyn do zdobionej filiżanki z porcelany.

-M.. Masz – speszony chłopak odwrócił wzrok od jego pięknych oczu koloru szmaragdu i od tych delikatnych rys twarzy. – Chciałem zapytać tylko, jak tam jest?

-To całkiem wygodny kompleks mieszkaniowy – mimowolnie wzruszył ramionami. Nie przepadał za rozmowami, szczególnie takimi. Zaczynał chcieć trzasnąć w chłopaka klątwą. – I tyle wiedzy tobie starczy.

Stwierdził dobitnie, jego zimny ton głosu zmusił szatyna do szybkiego zmienienia miejsca.  
>Zerknął na plan zajęć, który zabrał ze stołu w pokoju wspólnym. Właściwie to miał sporo zajęć. Zapisał się na dość dużą ilość zajęć dodatkowych, takich jak ONMS, Numerologia, Starożytne Runy… Dopisał się do listy Klubu pojedynków, który wysławiał się każdego roku bardzo szybkim upadkiem, dlatego po namyśle od razu się z niego wykreślił.<p>

Razem z innymi uczniami ruszył do klasy od Numerologii. Z rozczarowaniem odkrył, że ten przedmiot go nudzi. Nauczyciel w ogóle nie potrafił przykuć uwagi uczniów, na dzień dobry zamiast wprowadzić ich po swojemu w temat, to kazał im przeczytać wprowadzenie z podręcznika. Po dziesięciu minutach wstał i zaczął wrzucać książki do torby.

-Panie Slytherin, co pan robi? – nauczyciel stał przy swoim biurku i patrzył na niego z uchylonymi ustami. – Trwa lekcja!

-Nie ma pan kompetencji i nie potrafi przekazać wiedzy, o ile w ogóle ją pan posiada. To, co karze pan nam robić, jest po prostu poniżające. Jest pan na zdecydowanie zbyt niskim poziomie, abym mógł się zniżać do pana.

Wbijał w profesora przenikliwy szmaragdowy wzrok. Jego ciało było wyprostowane, a bijąca od niego energia wydawała się być po prostu groźbą. Nie do końca było jasne, czego groźbą, ale zdecydowanie nie było to nic super delikatnego i subtelnego. Uczniowie odnieśli wręcz wrażenie, jakby chłopak miał zamiar zaraz wyjąć różdżkę i postrzelić nauczyciela jakąś klątwą.

-Natychmiast wrócić na swoje miejsce, inaczej będę zmuszony odjąć pańskiemu domowi punkty.

Harry nie miał zamiaru zignorować takiej groźby. Ruszył przez salę w stronę nauczyciela. Odniósł wrażenie, że w tej szkole szybko nauczy się mówić bardzo, bardzo często i stanowczo.  
>Oparł dłonie na biurku.<p>

-To jest ta bezstronność i troska o uczniów? Jakże mi przykro, że zawiodę pana oczekiwania, ale nie wrócę do ławki, wręcz przeciwnie, tak samo jak planowałem, opuszczę zaraz tę klasę i póki nie przyślą kogoś kompetentnego, ja tu nie wrócę.

Wyszedł z trzaskiem drzwi zostawiając oniemiałego nauczyciela za swoimi plecami. Uczniowie milczeli, niektórzy nerwowo wiercili się w ławkach albo szeptali między sobą.  
>Już stało się jasne, że to nie będzie spokojny rok nauki i wielu nauczycieli będzie miało nadszarpnięte nerwy.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Kolejne lekcje mijały i wlekły się w nieskończoność, niektóre zdawały się Harry'emu ciągnąć ociężale wręcz błagając wskazówki zegara o poruszenie się. Na Historii Magii po prostu zasnął, to samo z runami. Nauczycielka paplała, paplała i ględziła o niczym. Dobrze, że miał lekcje z tego przedmiotu z ojcem, inaczej padłby na miejscu błagając o litość.

Postanowił pożytecznie wykorzystać godzinkę pierniczenia o zasadach bezpieczeństwa na eliksirach, ponieważ nie zapowiadało się na nic ciekawego.

_**„Panie Zwierciadło, opowiedz mi coś. Tak bardzo się nudzę…"**_

_**„Co mam ci opowiedzieć?"**_

_**„Jakąś długą, bardzo ciekawą historię"**_

Tak bardzo chciał usłyszeć coś interesującego w tej szkole. Coś bardziej interesującego niż pierniczenie byłe czego z podręcznika. Gdzie niby podziało się przekazywanie rzetelnej i sprawdzonej wiedzy?!  
>Zaczął bawić się medalionem. Otworzył go delikatnie i zerknął na swoje odbicie. Wyglądał całkiem dobrze. Chłopiec o ciemnych lokach, dość drobny, duże zielone oczy chronione czarnymi rzęsami i pełne, różowe wargi. Zdecydowanie był znacznie piękniejszy niż kiedyś. Wtedy gdy Riccardo zabrał go z sierocińca… Wtedy wyglądał gorzej. Miał podkrążone oczy, a skórę ozdobioną siniakami.<p>

_**„Opowiedzieć ci o chłopcu?"**_

„_**O Tomie?"**_

**_„Tak. Właśnie o nim. Chcesz Harry? Chcesz poznać kolejną historię Toma?"_**

Zaczął się zastanawiać lekko muskając palcami swoje odbicie w lusterku. Kolejna historia Toma. Naturalnie, że chciał ją poznać, to brzmiało tak ekscytująco! Z lekkim uśmiechem przypomniał sobie profesora z turbanem na głowie. Mężczyzna wyglądał tak… tak bardzo jak szaleniec. Ale potrafił przekazywać wiedzę. Nawet jeśli trochę się jąkał.  
>Zdziwiony pokręcił lekko głową. Zastanawiał się, czemu tak właściwie pomyślał o tym zabawnym nauczycielu teraz?<br>Odetchnął zamykając medalion i przepłynął łagodnie ze świata realnego do swojego umysłu, do twierdzy w której jego odbicie, Pan Zwierciadło siedział już w fotelu gotów do snucia opowieści.

* * *

><p><em><strong>„Opowiedz mi" <strong>_– poprosił siadając na dywanie, który sobie wyobraził i krzyżując nogi. – _**„Chce poznać kolejną historię o Tomie".**_

Pan Zwierciadło założył nogę na nogę i chrząknął po czym zaczął mówić.

_**„Tom był bardzo bystrym chłopcem, wszyscy to zauważyli gdy pierwszy raz przekroczył próg Hogwartu. Potrafił szybko wyciągać właściwe wnioski, całkiem zwinnie uczyć się nowych rzeczy i manipulować ludźmi poprzez swój nieodparty urok. Zdawałoby się, że on właśnie po to się narodził. Do manipulacji ludźmi, zbierania wśród nich swoich wiernych sług i zdobywania potęgi…"**_

_**„Musiał być samotny"** _– Stwierdził Harry cicho przysuwając się bardziej do Pana Zwierciadła. – „_**Musiał być naprawdę bardzo samotny…"**_

Pan zwierciadło zamilkł zastanawiając się nad tym. Samotny? Zawsze samotność uważał za wspaniałą towarzyszkę, nie wiedział czemu nagle słowa tego chłopca sprawiły, że w swoim Zwierciadlanym, pokruszonym istnieniu zaczął rozważać czy on, czy Tom był samotny i smutny z tego powodu? Może faktycznie próbował zepchnąć swój smutek gdzieś na bok poprzez zdobywanie wiedzy, władzy i ludzi?  
>Odetchnął cicho w swój Zwierciadlany sposób i postanowił powrócić do opowieści.<p>

_**„Tom uważał się za dużo lepszego i ważniejszego od innych. Jego wiedza szybko wzrastała, tak samo jak potęga oraz wpływy. Bardzo szybko stał się gwiazdą szkoły, miał najlepsze wyniki w egzaminu, jednakże nie podobały mu się próby manipulacji jego osobą wysuwane ze strony starego profesora od Transmutacji. Nie ufał mu i miał w tym wielką rację…"**_

„_**Czy profesor skrzywdził go?"**_

**_„Tak. Profesor skrzywdził go bardzo mocno. Zabrał go do szkoły, ale pozostawił samemu sobie. Tom pozbawiony uwagi wzrastał i nie odczuwał samotności ani smutku, ale mimo wszystko, dobrze stwierdziłeś. Nie czuł się dobrze będąc niezrównanym w swojej szkole"_**

**_„Dlaczego mówisz o tym tak lekko?"_**

Towarzysz rozmów nie odpowiedział mu tylko usiadł inaczej i znów kontynuował opowieść. To zupełnie tak, jakby ze wszystkich sił chciał uniknąć tematu Toma i pobocznych dróg jego historii. Wypadków, tajemnic i przygód. Jakby mógł zdradzić tylko pewną część i robił wszystko, aby resztę zachować dla siebie samego.

_**„Pewnej nocy Tom miał wspaniały sen o cudownym szkarłatnym kamieniu. O pięknym szlachetnym skarbie, nazywanym potocznie „Kamieniem Filozoficznym". Kamień mógłby zamienić wszystko w złoto lub zapewnić długowieczność. Toma interesowała ta druga właściwość. Długowieczność, szansa na udowodnienie wszystkim, że nie jest nikim, że jest dużo lepszy niż wielu innych."**_

**_„Więc Tom chciał po prostu władzy i uwagi? Czy nie łatwiej byłoby mu gdyby odnalazł kogoś jednego wśród wszystkich, dla kogo będzie wyjątkowy?"_**

**_„Bo widzisz, Harry…"_**

* * *

><p>Ale Harry nie mógł dosłyszeć zakończenia wypowiedzi Pana Zwierciadła. Severus Snape uderzył dłonią w jego ławkę wołając go do rzeczywistości.<p>

-No tak. Pan Slytherin, nasza nowa gwiazda – wycedził przez zęby. Szczeniak mógł być Ślizgonem, ale nie miał prawa go ignorować na jego lekcji i to przy trzech innych domach! Ignorować jego, postrach Hogwartu przy trzydziestu kilku uczniach! – Widzę, że czuje się pan tutaj na tyle pewnie, aby otwarcie mnie nie słuchać. Zatem, panie Slytherin. Jak pan sądzi, jak nazywa się Piołun potocznie?

-Inaczej Bylica Piołun jest nazywana także Psią Rutą, Absyntem, Wermutą oraz Bielicą Piołunem – odpowiedział bez zająknięcia patrząc brunetowi w oczy, co jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło nauczyciela.

-Do czego wykorzysta pan Tojad, Panie Slytherin?

-Z dodatkiem esencji z pokrzywy oraz paproci daje niezwykle dobry lek na śpiączkę, jednakże bardzo trudno go wykonać i jest dość przestarzały ponieważ jedną porcję przygotowuje się latami i musi to być robione w całkowitej ciemności. Dawniej także nie warzyli go czarodzieje, tylko wampiry, z czasem jednak zrezygnowały. Uważam, że po dodaniu mięty byłby zdecydowanie lepszy w stosowaniu oraz łatwiejszy w przygotowaniu. Wystarczyłoby zastąpić nim sproszkowany korzeń Asfodelusa.

Snape stał skamieniały. Jaki eliksir przeciw śpiączce? Warzony przez wampiry? Te historie zdecydowanie nie podobały mu się coraz bardziej. Chłopak wydawał się być pewien swojej wiedzy, ale skąd on wziął taką opowieść. Snape nie przypominał sobie przepisu na taki eliksir w ani jednej księdze. Co oznaczało, że albo został wymyślony, albo należał do jakiejś pradawnej wiedzy, która została zakazana i jakimś cudem znalazła się w rękach rodu Slytherin.

Severus wiedział, że należy się odpowiedni szacunek dla rodu założyciela Hogwartu, ale na miłość Boską czy czyjąkolwiek, to nie był żaden dziedzic, to był tylko Potter! Potter, którego ktoś usynowił.

-Gdzie będziesz szukał bezoaru? – wycedził przez zęby zdecydowanie wkurzony na chłopaka tak bardzo jakby ten nie był nikim więcej niż szczeniakiem Pottera. Bo nim był. Był tylko wkurzającym dzieciakiem James'a Pottera, to nieważne że został zaadoptowany, przygarnięty czy porwany. Wciąż był cholernym Wybrańcem.

- We wnętrznościach zwierząt, na przykład kóz. To nagromadzenie substancji szkodliwych i niestrawialnych.

-Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu, a teraz wynoś się stąd i nie wracaj – wydusił z siebie nauczyciel chcąc rozerwać chłopaka na kawałki.

-Ojciec będzie zachwycony – mruknął wrzucając książki do torby. – Pierwszy dzień szkoły i już nauczyciele nienawidzą mnie, bo wiem _za dużo_.

Ględził wychodząc z sali z torbą przerzuconą przez ramię. Riccardo zdecydowanie nie będzie szczęśliwy gdy dostanie list ze szkoły.

Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je za pomocą medalionu. Pokój wspólny był całkiem pusty. Opadł na łóżko zostawiając torbę gdzieś na trasie między wejściem do komnat a przejściem do sypialni.

_-*****_**Besssnadzieja***_ - _wysyczał podświadomie układając się na łóżku i wpatrując w sufit.

-*****_**Co jessst, **_**młody**_**? Pierwssszy dzień i już wracassssz zdecydowanie za wczesssniej ? Zdradź dziadkowi ssswoje **_**sssekrety**_** dnia dzisssiejssszego.***_

Odetchnął cicho i spojrzał na Salazara zrezygnowany bijąc się mimowolnie z myślami.

-***Zossstałem wywalony z eliksssirów***_ – _wyznał cicho zagryzając wargę i nerwowo stukając palcami w drewnianą ramę łoża. – *****_**Sssnape wywalił mnie, chociaż nic nie zrobiłem źle i odpowiedziałem **_**poprawnie**_** na jego pytania!***_

-To brzmi nieciekawie – mruknął założyciel przerywając gadanie w mowie wężów, na dłuższą metę było to dość nudne. Zwłaszcza, że jego dziedzic miał jakieś problemy. To nie był czas na przechwalanie się tylko na rozmowę i ustalenie co do przyszłych poczynań. Przechylił się lekko w ramach aby lepiej widzieć całkiem uroczą twarz swojego dziedzica. Chłopak był bardzo młody, przecież miał ledwie jedenaście lat. Do tego dość długie kruczoczarne włosy i przepiękne zielone oczy otoczone długimi, gęstymi rzęsami, doskonale czarnymi. Dobrze, że tylko włosy przyozdobił zielonymi pasemkami, a nie rzęsy.

-No więc, co takiego się stało dokładnie? – spytał łagodnie obserwując go. Po wejściu do sypialni chłopak oddychał niespokojnie i wiercił się w pościeli złorzecząc, ale teraz już był spokojny i dlatego postanowił zacząć rozmowę.

-Podczas wymawiania się Snape'a na temat braku wymachiwania różdżkami, pierniczenia zaklęć i tego wszystkiego zatopiłem się trochę w swoim umyśle odbudowując mój „mur", a on zaczął drwić, że jestem nową „gwiazdą", że widać nie interesuje mnie wykład i tak dalej. A potem zaczął mnie przepytywać. Odpowiedziałem poprawnie! Poprawnie, a on powiedział, że mam mu zejść z oczu i nie wracać…

-To brzmi naprawdę kiepsko – stwierdził gładząc palcami bransoletkę w kształcie węża, którą miał na ręce. – Naprawdę nie powiedziałeś nic zaczepnego?

-Na pewno – stwierdził zrezygnowany kręcąc głową i układając się inaczej na łóżku. – Ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że mam nad sobą panować i uważać co mówię, a także okazywać w miarę możliwości szacunek starszym.


	5. Chapter 5

Nie wiem jak wyszedł mi ten rozdział, obawiam się, że nie tak dobrze, jak mnie samej się wydaje, dlatego... cóż. Jeśli ktoś postanowi mnie skrytykować i wytknąć błędy, ja będę szczerze wdzięczna.

Sakuja

* * *

><p>Riccardo uniósł wzrok na wielkiego feniksa, który wleciał do jego gabinetu. Ptak położył mu na biurku całkiem gruby rulon pergaminu, po czym wyczekująco zaczął trzepotać skrzydłami.<br>Z niepokojem uniósł rulon i zaczął rozwijać czytając.

_„Szanowny Panie Slytherin,_

_Jako dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, pragnę poinformować Pana o wyjątkowej niesubordynacji Pańskiego Syna._

_Harold James Slytherin wykazał się niesamowitą nieodpowiedzialnością poprzez opuszczenie kilku lekcji w trakcie ich trwania, pyskowanie i nie wykonywanie poleceń, a także wywyższaniu się nad innych uczniów poprzez ośmieszanie ich (oraz nauczycieli zajęć) umiejętności._

_Proszę natychmiast pojawić się w szkole w celu rozmowy z nauczycielami, a także dzieckiem._

_ [ . . . ]_

_Z wyrazami szacunku, Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore"_

Westchnął kręcąc głową. Całe dwadzieścia stóp pergaminu zapisanego skargami na temat jego cudownego synka.  
>Tego właśnie mógł się spodziewać po Harry'm, ale nie po dyrektorze, który przecież całkowicie potrzebował swojego wybrańca. Domyślił się, że mężczyzna musi najpierw odkryć jak dużo potrafi i wie Harry, a w tym czasie nie może nawet przez chwilę zdradzić siebie ze swoją frustracją i wściekłością. Stracił wybrańca, ale na pewno nie podda się i będzie próbował go odzyskać.<p>

-Trzeba będzie się bardzo postarać – mruknął wywalając feniksa bezceremonialnie za okno. Nie przepadał za wścibskimi symbolami żałosnego heroizmu i odwagi wpadającej w głupotę.  
>A jak dla innego, feniks był właśnie taką głupią ikoną pozostałą po rodzie Godrica.<br>_Gryffindor…_  
>Westchnął cicho w myślach.<br>Ostatni dziedzic był jego jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem i równocześnie jedyną osobą na całym świecie, którą chciał przed sobą bronić.  
>Rafaello Gryffindor, ten dumny i pyszałkowaty chłopak, który zawsze trzymał się blisko niego nawet jeśli nie zyskiwał żadnej odpowiedzi, ani nawet drobnych znaków.<br>Riccardo nie wiedział co się stało z Gryffindorem i w pewnym sensie… W pewnym sensie nie chciał wiedzieć.  
>Jego dawny przyjaciel także zaadoptował dziecko, ale on nie miał przyjemności tego dziecka chociażby ujrzeć na oczy, to dlatego całkiem świadomie ignorował fakt jego istnienia uznając Rafaello ostatnim. Ostatnim porywczym Gryffindorem.<p>

Odetchnął, nie miał czasu na sentymenty. Był potężnym dziedzicem Slytherinu, głową rodu, znakomitym czarnoksiężnikiem! Nie miał czasu na przeszłość, a już tym bardziej nie miał go na rozmyślanie o tym konkretnym czarodzieju, pociągającym i nęcącym w każdym calu…  
>Zagryzł wargę, czuł się naprawdę żałosny. Od kiedy Harry był w szkole on cały czas wpatrywał się w stojące na biurku zdjęcie.<p>

Ostatni raz.  
>Obiecał sobie wiedząc, że i tak się nie powstrzyma gdy wróci do domu. Spojrzał na zdjęcie.<br>Wysoki chłopak zdecydowanie bardzo przystojny stał przy ogromnym zamku, miał na sobie czarne szaty zdobione srebrem, a jego cudowne, orzechowe spojrzenie było wpatrzone w osobę stojącą obok. Drobny brunet. Taki jak wielu innych brunetów. Miał też zielone oczy, takie jak mają dziesiątki innych chłopców w swej młodości. Po prostu zielone, nie zmącone błękitem, żółcią czy brązem. Z tymi cechami idealnie współgrała jego całkiem często spotykana alabastrowa cera. Jednakże, ten niesamowicie przystojny szatyn wpatrywał się prosto w tego jednego, tak bardzo identycznego jak setki innych… w tego drobnego młodzieńca.

Przełknął ciężko ślinę. Z wiekami szlacheckie rody zatracały dar magiczny, przestawały przekazywać go poprzez krew i więzy rodzinne. Czysta krew połączona między braćmi, siostrami i kuzynami przestała być dobrej jakości.  
>Ratunkiem dla rodów takich jak jego ród stała się adopcja. Usynowienie. Przygarnięcie potrzebującego dziecka i danie mu domu. W takim wypadku przekazywało się dar magiczny <em>inaczej<em>. Oddawało się dziecku część rodowego daru wraz z krwią. Gdy już coś takiego się stało dziecko powoli przyswajało silną sygnaturę rodu i stawało się pełnoprawnym dziedzicem krwi całkiem legalnie posługującym się specjalnymi umiejętnościami przeznaczonymi tylko dla tego jednego rodu.

Ród Slytherin jako pierwszy zaczął przygarniać dzieci, on postanowił pozostać wiernym tej tradycji. Rafaello także tak postąpił. Oni dwaj ostatni dźwigali brzemiona swoich rodów. Huffelpuff przepadło ledwie kilka pokoleń po otworzeniu szkoły Hogwart. Revenclaw… Rozważny ród Revenclaw jeszcze kilka stuleci utrzymywał się w świecie całkiem dobrze funkcjonując, ale potem… Potem wszystkie ślady jego istnienia przepadły…

Odliczył do dziesięciu, musiał się uspokoić i szybko ruszyć do szkoły. Zagryzł wargi. Tak naprawdę, w pewnym sensie tylko częściowo chciał zobaczyć przydział swojego syna. W duchu miał nadzieję na to, że Rafaello przybędzie do Hogwartu. Taką cichą, drobniutką nadzieję. Ale ta nadzieja została zawiedziona. Jego jedyny przyjaciel nie pojawił się.

Zadrżał mimowolnie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jego nagła niestabilność emocjonalna prawie całkiem zdemolowała gabinet.

-Chyba już wiem jaki jest problem mojego syna – wymamrotał biegnąc do stajni, nie chciał przebywać w zamku przez kolejne minuty i nadal myśleć o swojej przeszłości.

Wsiadł na grzbiet żmijosmoka, który wydostał się jak zawsze szybciutko ze stajni, wziął drobny rozpęd i oderwał się od ziemi dosłownie na krawędzi klifu, rozłożył swoje ogromne skrzydła i wzleciał w górę kierując się ku szkole, w której przebywał panicz Harry.

* * *

><p>Siedział w gabinecie dyrektora otoczony przez nauczycieli i bawił się swoim medalionem rodowym. Kluczem przekazywanym z pokolenia na pokolenie, podarunek ojca, który zawsze był przekazywany przez niego osobiście synowi.<p>

Usłyszał łopot skrzydeł i poderwał się podbiegając do okna, jakiś nauczyciel złapał go za nadgarstek chyba spodziewając się jego ucieczki. Ale on nie chciał uciec. Wpatrzył się w majestatyczny wygląd żmijosmoka. Stworzenie to miało szlachetne dobrze umięśnione ciało i cztery łapy zakończone ostrymi szponami. Jego kły były ostre jak laserowo wygładzone diamenty. Wąskie ślepia skupiał na celu.  
>Smok owinął swoje cielsko wokół wierzy, jak widać, ród Slytherin miał swoje sposoby na wszystko. Takie bezsensowne stwierdzenie prawie usprawiedliwiało fakt wsunięcia się Riccardo przez okno do gabinetu dyrektora. Jak na dziedzica samego Salazara miał on dość… specyficzny gust.<br>Biała wymięta koszula, idealnie dopasowane spodnie, ciemno-czerwony płaszcz. Po prostu… Zdecydowanie to nie była kolorystyka Ślizgonów.

-Harry, coś ty narozrabiał? – podszedł do syna i ucałował go w czoło z ojcowską troską, uśmiechnął się robiąc mu lekki bałagan z lokami na głowie. – Wiem, że nasza rodzina nie należy do nie wiadomo jak ułożonych i sam fakt nauki w placówce szkolnej, a także wychowawczej to jak cios w twarz, ale przecież nie jest to jeszcze powód do… tak właściwie to do czego konkretnie?

Zapytał zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wie z czego zrobić synowi wykład. Oczywiście, przeczytał list, ale…

-Chyba nie zostałem wezwany tylko dlatego, że wytknąłeś ludziom ich błędy i zrezygnowałeś z nieprzydatnych zajęć? – uniósł brew oczekując odpowiedzi. – Zresztą – rzucił podnosząc się i kręcąc głową. – I tak nie za bardzo mnie interesuje twoje postępowanie w tej placówce tak długo, jak z ważnych przedmiotów masz oceny powyżej wspaniałych. Musiałem po prostu opuścić zamek chociaż na chwilę. Przeszłość bywa taka przytłaczająca.

Mruknął zrezygnowany opadając na fotel, który Harry z całą swoją troską wyczarował.

-Dobrze się czujesz, ojcze? – zapytał siadając na podłokietniku i patrząc na niego z troską. To był jego opiekun, on go wychował i dał mu dom, dał mu miłość, przyszłość. Dał mu wszystko to, co Harry miał! – Czy wydarzyło się coś złego?

-Och, nie Harry. Nie kłopocz się tak skarbie – odetchnął kręcąc głową. – To tylko mała melancholia, całkowicie normalna w moim wieku. Szybko przyszła i szybko odejdzie.

_***Kłamie. Nie słuchaj go, moje młode***_ - żmijosmok władował przez okno łeb do gabinetu. On nigdy nie dawał się oszukać. Znał swojego pana od kiedy się wykluł i nie potrafił znieść jego napadów. - _***To znowu wina młodego pana Gryffindora***_

_***Cicho siedź!***_

Riccardo nie znosił kiedy ktoś mówił sobie o nim jak o dziecku. Tak cicho, z taką czułością i troską. To za bardzo przypominało mu zachowanie Rafaello.

Harry obserwował ich z ciekawością, a potem wlepił swoje cudowne, zielone oczy w Riccardo tak intensywnie, że ten niemal czuł jak wbijają mu się w czaszkę i przepalają głowę na wylot.

-Tatoooo, o co chodzi z Gryffindorem? Znałeś kogoś z tego rodu? Opowiesz mi? – wdrapał się na kolana ojca jak zawsze wtedy, kiedy chciał poznać jakiś sekret. Jak zawsze wtedy, kiedy chciał być najważniejszy na całym świecie. – Proszę, opowiedz mi to.

-I jak ja miałbym ci odmówić jakichkolwiek sekretów? – zapytał obejmując syna. Cóż, był już w różnych dziwnych sytuacjach. Siedzenie z synem na kolanach w gabinecie dyrektora nie było niczym aż nazbyt zadziwiającym. Zdarzało im się tak siedzieć już nawet podczas balu, w Sali balowej na zimnej kamiennej podłodze. Bo żeby być ojcem nie trzeba było mieć konkretnego dnia. – W końcu jestem twoim ojcem zawsze i wszędzie – dodał obejmując go. Czuł, że czas już mu o tym opowiedzieć.

-Czyli opowiesz?

-Naturalnie kochanie, oczywiście, że ci opowiem – potwierdził całując go w czoło delikatnie i zaczynając mówić. – Rafaello wychowywał się ze mną w zamku. Był ostatnią głową rodu, och, wtedy był, jeśli dobrze wiem, zaadoptował później syna, ponieważ mieszanie się czystej krwi jest w tych czasach zbyt niebezpieczne dla rodów szlacheckich… Ale, wtedy jeszcze obaj byliśmy ostatni. Tak właściwie, nie mieliśmy nikogo innego. Wychowywaliśmy się jako bracia z czystą świadomością tego, że pewnego dnia przepaść między nami zmusi nas do rozstania się, a to rozstanie będzie najboleśniejszym ciosem jaki zostanie nam wymierzony.

-Dlaczego mieszanie się krwi jest teraz zbyt niebezpieczne? – zapytał cicho, nie chciał wywoływać wspomnień jeśli sprawiały ojcu ból. Poza tym, to o krwi było… brzmiało interesująco.

-Przez wieki rody czystej krwi łączyły się tak często i tak bardzo aby zachować jakość tej krwi, że teraz już nie jest warta więcej niż wiadro pomyj. Oczywiście, nadal się nią szczycą i próbują zachować czystość linii i tak dalej, ale większość z nich nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że z roku na rok będzie coraz gorzej. Dzieci nie będą przeżywały albo będą „inne", często chore, pozbawione magii, wyklęte - zaczął mówić gładząc syna po plecach. – Najpradawniejsze rody odczuły to pierwsze. To dlatego ród Huffelpuff i Revenclaw przestały istnieć. Gryffindor i Slytherin, jak dotąd czuły to, owszem. Ale odczuwaliśmy to dużo słabiej, ponieważ od wieków zabieraliśmy magiczne dzieci z domów dziecka aby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. My od samego początku przygarnialiśmy takie dzieci i usynawialiśmy, adoptowaliśmy.

-Mówisz zabawnie tatusiu – szepnął obejmując ojca i wdychając jego zapach. Mięta i szałwia. Zioła. Te konkretne dwa zioła. – My. My teraz. My wtedy. My zawsze.

-Ród to rodzina, Harry. Teraz lub kilkaset lat temu. Wciąż jesteśmy rodzinom, to nie oni, to my. On zawsze tak mówił… - dodał podświadomie nerwowo obejmując syna lekko. Nie miał zamiaru o nim wspominać, myśleć… Nie miał zamiaru, ale…

-On, tato? Mówisz o Rafaello? - Harry czuł, że jego oczy błyszczą z ciekawości. Nie chciał odpuścić tego wspaniałego sekretu swojego taty w takim momencie. Zawsze gdy tak bardzo chciał słuchać słów ojca publicznie, używał zaklęcia wyciszającego. Obaj używali. To był ich nawyk. Całkowite odcięcie się od świata, tylko oni dwaj zdradzający sobie sekrety i kilka osób wokół chcących, ale nie mogących nic usłyszeć.

-Rafaello był mi drogi, Harry. Nie wiem sam, w jakim znaczeniu, ale był tą osobą, którą chciałem chronić przed sobą samym – westchnął spoglądając na zegarek. Nauczyciele i dyrektor już na bank byli zirytowani ich prywatną konwersacją. Zresztą, taka nagła rozmowa była dość niegrzeczna. – Już czas na mnie.

Zdjął zaklęcia milczenia i wstał z fotela przeciągając się.

-Dobra, biorąc pod uwagę twoje zachowanie, twoje wybryki i zachowanie –zaczął głaszcząc go po głowie. – Uznaję, że zachowujesz się tak, jak wypada. Zwracasz uwagę na błędy, które mogą znacznie zaszkodzić twoim rówieśnikom w pobieraniu nauki, skupiasz się na udzielaniu pełnych i szczerych odpowiedzi na zadane pytania… - zamyślił się, chcąc sobie przypomnieć, co jeszcze miał powiedzieć. – No, poza tym całkowicie słusznie unikasz zajęć, które mogą zniechęcić cię do nauki. Jestem z ciebie dumny – pocałował syna w czoło. – Bądź jak najbardziej grzeczny w następnych dniach, wkrótce przyjadę żeby cię odwiedzić, w końcu nadchodzi Halloween. Nie mogę ominąć twoich urodzin.

Pocałował syna w czoło z delikatnym uśmiechem i nie reagując na oburzony głos dyrektora wsiadł na grzbiet Lirosil, która rozłożyła skrzydła i oderwała się od zamku.

_***Powodzenia w dogadywaniu sssię z przodkami, mój mały!***_

Zasyczał jeszcze w tym ciepłym języku, który przyprawiał Harry'ego o dreszcze ekscytacji i znów wyruszył w drogę. Nie chciał niepokoić syna, ale nie kierował się wcale ku zamkowi, chciał… jeszcze polatać. Jak najdłużej. Daleko od miejsca, które brzmiało odgłosami przeszłości. Tym czasem, kiedy jeszcze on i Rafaello nie przejmowali się przyszłością, przeszłością ani nawet… ani nawet teraźniejszością. Kiedy po prostu trwali razem zajęci sobą i tylko sobą. Swoimi słowami, gestami i nauką. Tym wszystkim, co wtedy było dla nich tak naturalne i ważne.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kurczak : **Normalnie, ja często mam takie momenty, że nie wiem co napisać i wychodzi mi tylko "Wow", "fajne jest" i tak dalej. To też jest całkiem spoko, dzięki za twoją uwagę :)

**Alys : **Do usług. Mam nadzieję, że cię nie zawiodę. Oczywiście, wkrótce moje ostatnie asy wyjdą z rękawa i rozdziały przestaną się pojawiać z takim speed'em. Ale cóż, uda się. Na bank się uda. Tak długo, jak będziesz komentować, krytykować i opisywać swoje wrażenia, tak długo ja będę walczyć z moim natchnieniem i pisać. Miejmy nadzieję, że faktycznie mam jakiś tam talent i nie zawalę tego :)

**Gosia: **Ty też się nie obawiaj. Zapewniam cię, że pan Zwierciadło i Gryffindor nie będą długo sekretem.

Dziękuję wszystkim za uwagę!

SAKUJA

* * *

><p>Harry siedział w zamyśleniu w komnacie swojej i równocześnie swojego przodka. Nie mógł się na niczym skupić. Rozmowa z ojcem pokazała mu nowe, zdecydowanie bardziej praktyczne okienko na świat pewnych spraw dotyczących rodów szlacheckich… ale jeszcze. Jeszcze przecież było coś innego. Coś poza problemami.<p>

_Kim dokładnie był dla ojca Rafaello Gryffindor? Czy byli tylko braćmi? Czy nadal mieliby szanse być tacy jak wcześniej? Móc jak przed laty zachowywać się blisko siebie swobodnie i rozmawiać o wszystkim?  
><em>  
>Był bardzo ciekawskim dzieckiem. Zdecydowanie bardzo się interesował wszystkim wokół, a już najbardziej sekretami… Tak. Od zawsze bardzo lubił sekrety, zwłaszcza te, które mogły mieć coś wspólnego z jego rodem i innymi rodami.<br>Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że zapadł w sen ułożony w dość niewygodnej pozycji na łóżku.

* * *

><p><em>Ciemności otaczały go i dusiły kiedy wlókł się przed siebie. Słyszał jakiś głos. Zimny i przenikliwy, a także dźwięczny.<br>Coś zaczynało majaczyć w oddali, postać. Wysoka i chuda, jej ręce były cieniutkie, wyposażone w smukłe palce. A twarz. Wzdrygnął się. Ta twarz także była okropna.  
>Blada i chuda, obdarzona brakiem nosa i wąskimi, czerwonymi ślepiami. Przypominał upiora. Tak…<br>Ta bestia, to stworzenie… to coś musiało być upiorem!  
>Zbliżało się, to nadchodziło wyciągając do niego trubio-blade ręce.<br>_  
>-AAAAAAAAAAAA! – spadł z łóżka z krzykiem miotając się w pościeli. Oddychał niespokojnie i dygotał próbując się uspokoić. Szukał wzrokiem czegoś, co mogłoby go uspokoić. Jakiegoś znajomego elementu.<p>

-Harry, czy wszystko dobrze? – Salazar niemal wychylił się z ram całkiem zaniepokojony. – Co się stało? Harry!

Wybitnie oszołomił go fakt, że obraz poruszył się i zepchnął z kominka jedną książkę, trafiając go idealnie dokładnie w głowę.  
>Jęknął tępo otwierając oczy i trąc bolące miejsce. Spojrzał zdezorientowany na dziadka.<p>

-Co się stało, dziecko? – zapytał uśmiechając się lekko. – Miałeś zły sen?

-To nie był sen – pokręcił głową wciąż roztrzęsiony i blady. – To był prawdziwy koszmar. Coś okropnego – wydusił z siebie. Wciąż nie mógł uspokoić oddechu, chociaż wybitnie już przestał się szarpać z mięciutką kołdrą. – Śniło mi się jakieś odrażające stworzenie...

-Moje biedactwo, gdybym nie był obrazem, przysięgam, że usiadłbym na łóżku i czuwał w ten sposób resztę nocy nad tobą – westchnął cicho i łagodnie. – Ułóż się i myśl o czym innym. Opowiem ci historię, chcesz jej posłuchać?

-Znasz opowieści dziadku? - mimowolnie wdrapał się na fotel owijając w kołdrę i patrząc na niego uważnie. Wciąż był bardzo niespokojny, ale kochał opowieści. Opowieści były dla niego lekarstwem na wszystko.

-Oczywiście, mój chłopcze! – rzucił dumnym tonem. – Naturalnie przed wiekami to ja opowiadałem dzieciom bajki w tym zamku! Sądzisz, że ktoś inny miał czas?

-Emm… nie wiem. Ale.. na pewno mówisz prawdę – uśmiechnął się lekko otulając mocno kołdrą i czekając na opowieść.

-No dobrze, może czasami Rovena opowiadała jakieś bajki, ale ona zawsze znajdywała je w książkach, nie to co ja!

Zaśmiał się cichutko. No, oczywiście. Jak mógł sądzić, że wspaniały Salazar Slytherin zniżyłby się do czytania bajek dla dzieci, kiedy mógł samemu wymyślić coś bardziej produktywnego i zapewnić sobie prawdziwe zainteresowanie sporej chmary podopiecznych co dnia wieczorem przy kominku. Mimowolnie pokręcił głową i skupił się na portrecie.

-_Zatem. To stało się tysiąc lat temu pewnej grudniowej nocy, w tamtych czasach Hogsmede nie było wioską, tylko czymś na kształt fortu. Pozostał po mugolach w przepięknej okolicy, w której ja oraz trójka moich przyjaciół rozpocząłem budowę magicznego zamku. Hogwart. Tak chcieliśmy go nazwać, specjalnie na cześć wiedzy i samej w sobie pradawnej potęgi _– zaczął mówić, a Harry poczuł się oczarowany i całkowicie zamilkł skupiając się na jego słowach. – _Och, tak, kiedy budowaliśmy to miejsce byliśmy jak jedność. Jeden umysł, jedno serce i jedna dusza. Ale z czasem… Każdy z nas cenił coś innego. Ja pożądałem tych, którzy byli godni. Tych, dla których magia byłaby czymś znamienitym, darem, cudownym podarunkiem, a nie tych, którzy postanowiliby zrobić sobie z niej służącą. Po cóż magia? Chyba nie do wiązania butów, prawda?  
><em>

Pokiwał gorliwie głową patrząc na mężczyznę błyszczącymi oczami. Słuchał go uważnie coraz mniej czując nerwy i strach.  
><em><br>-Rovena miała zamiar zabrać pod swoje skrzydła wszystkich mądrych uczniów, to dość rozsądne, ale… Ale czy mądry uczeń to ten, który radzi sobie tylko z teorią? Dla niej tak właśnie było, nie patrzyła na potencjał, liczyło się dla niej „jak szybko dana osoba potrafi czytać?". To nie było rozsądne, zawiodła mnie bardzo. Była też Helga, ona chwaliła praktykę, ale w przeciwieństwie do Roveny, ignorowała teorię. Razem niszczyły te biedne dzieci. Zdecydowanie niszczyły. Oh, ale nie o tym miałem ci opowiadać. Przepraszam Harry, zboczyłem z opowieści_ – westchnął kręcąc głową. Usiadł sobie wygodniej w ramach obrazu i wrócił do właściwego toru tej historii. – _Zaczynało nas dzielić coraz więcej. Sprzeczaliśmy się, walczyliśmy ze sobą. Jedni bronili zamku, inni ksiąg, artefaktów, a ja… Ja w tych wszystkich walkach jak głupek broniłem wszystkich tych dzieci, nawet jeśli nimi wzgardzałem lub po prostu nie były to osoby, które mnie jakoś specjalnie interesowały. To po prostu były dzieci.  
><em>  
>-Chyba się trochę wybielasz, dziadku – zauważył zaskoczony chłopiec. W podręczniku wszystko było opisane inaczej.<p>

-_Wcale nie –_ zaprzeczył cicho. – _No dobrze, odrobinkę. Nie broniłem dzieci długo. Po tygodniu odesłałem je wszystkie do ich domów nie chcąc, żeby ktoś je skrzywdził. Naprawdę się martwiłem o te dzieci. Miałem przyjemność przygarnąć dwoje dzieci i nigdy nie chciałbym widzieć takich maleństw w cierpieniu. Moich czy cudzych. Nie chciałbym nigdy tego widzieć. Patrzyłem na ten spór coraz niespokojniej. Po tym, jak dzieci opuściły szkołę zaszyłem się głęboko w podziemiach i zniknąłem. Czułem na powierzchni jak wykańczają się jedno po drugim i byłem sobie wdzięczny za to, że odesłałem dzieci, nawet ich dzieci. Ukryłem każde, co do jednego. Wszyscy uczniowie znaleźli swoje schronienia i bezpieczeństwo._

-To miała być bajka – ziewnął wtulając się w miękką pościel.

_-Ostatnim, który żył był Godric. Przywlókł się do mojej komnaty niemal martwy z jednym pytaniem „Gdzie jest jego syn?", odpowiedziałem mu…_

Dziadku… czy to prawdziwa historia?

_-_Oh, Harry. Bardzo bym chciał, z całego serca chciałbym aby to skończyło się właśnie tak. Ale prawda jest dużo gorsza i wgryza się w moją duszę rozrywając ją na strzępy i drąc szponami. Sprawia mi wieczne cierpienie i jest moją zgubą. Wyklina mnie, zabija, równocześnie utrzymuje przy życiu…

-Opowiedz mi – poprosił bezgłośnie. – Ja dochowam sekretu…

Przez chwilę Salazar drżąc wpatrywał się w otchłań, o której istnieniu wiedział tylko on sam. W ciemny punkt gdzieś w koncie. Patrzył i zaciskał powieki. Patrzył i drżał. Czuł się coraz gorzej z każdą chwilą. Tak długo próbował ukryć tę bolesną prawdę. Chciał opowiedzieć wnukowi bajkę, taką bajkę, która nie będzie miała złego zakończenia, ale… Harry musiał być taki przenikliwy, musiał chcieć poznać kolejny sekret. Odetchnął z bólem i smutkiem, po czym dokończył tak, jak powinien dokończyć.

-_Nie udało mi się ocali dzieci. Kilkoro z nich pozostało w murach, a raczej.. a raczej wróciło do nich. Wróciło tutaj w złej chwili, złym momencie… - _Harry miał wrażenie jakby Salazar tłumił chęć zalania się łzami. W końcu był kimś tak potężnym i… wizerunek nie pozwalał mu płakać, chyba.. może.. a może już zabrakło mu łez? – _Mój kochany syn i córki, mój chrześniak. Oni powrócili, kiedy ja już skryłem się w mrokach wierząc, że są bezpieczni. Helga i Rovena nie oszczędziły dzieci, były już zbyt zaślepione pragnieniem władzy…_

-Czy twoje dzieci.. umarły?

_-Oh, nie Harry. Nie zostali zabici, tylko... Już na wieki zaklęci w obcych sobie postaciach. Jak pamiętasz, mówiono, że posiadałem mroczny dar porozumiewania się z wężami. Moje dzieci niestety, właśnie tym się stały. Moja urocza Suzie i jej braciszek, Albert, mój chrześniak… syn Godrica… Moje ukochane dzieci. Wszystkie przemienione w węże. Odebrane mi, pokrzywdzone…_

Harry drżał, to była bardzo straszna historia. Już rozumiał dlaczego Rody Gryffindor i Slytherin tak bardzo przez wieki odizolowały się od całego świata. Nie znał cierpienia, jakie mógł znać Salazar kiedy odebrano mu jego dzieci w tak okrutny sposób. Co z tego, że mógł być przy nich, jeśli już nie mógł ich uczyć, pielęgnować, prowadzić w przyszłość? To musiało być dla niego dużo większe cierpienie niż gdyby został odebrany swoim dzieciom. One by sobie poradziły, ale on… on z pewnością nie mógł tak po prostu o tym zapomnieć, nawet teraz.

-Przepraszam, że o to zapytałem – odezwał się cicho patrząc na swojego przodka trochę jakby zamglonymi oczami. Kilka łez spłynęło po jego twarzy. Wszyscy oskarżali jego przodka o bycie czarnoksiężnikiem bez serca, a tymczasem… mowa wężów była… on używał jej aby rozmawiać ze swoimi dziećmi, ze swoimi zatraconymi dziećmi, zapewne najmilszymi mu istotami, które z jego winy ucierpiały i straciły szanse na życie w świecie magii i przyszłość…

-Nic się nie stało, Harry – odezwał się cicho pocierając rękawem twarz, mimo, że zabrakło mu łez, wciąż czuł się tak, jakby zaraz miały one spłynąć mu po twarzy. – Cieszę się… że ktoś tego wysłuchał… przynajmniej nie będziesz mnie miał za bezwzględnego faceta jak reszta – wyszeptał, a potem zniknął z ram zostawiając po sobie tylko pusty namalowany fotel. Wyznanie tej okrutnej prawdy było dla niego bolesne tak, jakby ktoś próbował rozedrzeć jego duszę na malutkie skraweczki. Jakby próbował wydrzeć z niego wszystko, co pozostało mu. Ostatnie wspomnienia po uczuciach i emocjach, ostatnie wspomnienia po dzieciach i po wiekach przelewanych łez.

Musiał odpocząć…

* * *

><p>Cały dzień chodził pogrążony w myślach.<p>

_Kim był wtedy ten cholerny facet ze snu? Czy to w ogóle był człowiek? Czemu o nim śnił i skąd wzięło się jego przerażenie?  
><em>

Postanowił opisać to w liście do ojca. Zaniepokojony postawą dyrektora, Riccardo kazał mu pisać dwa razy w tygodniu, na początku i na końcu, a także ile tylko chciał listów pomiędzy. Obojętnie dwóch czy stu dwóch w razie potrzeby_. _Jego ojciec był wspaniały i naprawdę bardzo odpowiedzialny. Potrafił zaradzić wszystkim smutkom.  
>Pisząc list zrobił coś jeszcze, pomiędzy zwojami niekończącego się pergaminu który zapełniał pytaniami, umieścił małą fiolkę ze wspomnieniem snu. Musiał to opisać dobrze, ale tylko to było idealnie dobrze. Zanotował też w tej dłuuugiej opowieści do Riccardo tę historię, którą opowiedział mu dziadek Salazar. Chciał wiedzieć, co ojciec mu radzi, jak może mu pomóc, poprawić humor, sprawić prezent.<p>

Odetchnął patrząc na szkolną sowę, która wyruszyła w drogę do zamku. Oparł się plecami o mur i starał się uspokoić. W domu czuł się bezpieczny, w komnatach czuł się bezpieczny, w zamku wiedział, że nie jest nikim innym jak wrogiem obecnego świata i dyrektora. Teraźniejsi czarodzieje wydawali się patrzeć na niego jak na super wstrętnego czarodzieja, którego nienawidzili. Nie wiedział za co nienawidzili…


	7. Chapter 7

Cichutko przemknął z komnat przodka do pokoju wspólnego, a potem zniknął w ciemnych korytarzach Hogwartu. Było już po ciszy nocnej, otulony w aksamitny czarny płaszcz i ze szkarłatnym szalem owiniętym wokół szyi. Wyglądał jak cień ochlapany krwią.  
>Przemykał z cienia w cień unikając spotkań z patrolami nauczycielskimi oraz gadatliwymi obrazami. Musiał odetchnąć, pomyśleć, skupić się…<p>

Wyczerpany opadł na kolana w wierzy astronomicznej i oparł się o barierkę powoli nabierając tchu. Im bliżej gwiazd tym czuł się bezpieczniej. Miał to od zawsze.

Przypomniał sobie jak miał jakieś siedem lat. W nocy przyśnił mu się ponownie bardzo stary koszmar o pięknej kobiecie, która upadała na ziemię, a jej włosy wirowały wtedy jak płomienie. Pamiętał tamten okrutny, zielony błysk, który już teraz potrafił nazwać zaklęciem zabijającym. W tamtym wspomnieniu, śnie, przekleństwie… tam także pojawiał się ten okrutny mężczyzna, którego on znał już i rozpoznawał jako Voldemorta.  
>Wybiegł z pokoju tłumiąc swój płacz czerwonym kawałkiem materiału i ukrył się wysooooko w wieży zamku patrząc na gwiazdy. Jego wuj zawsze bił go gdy Harry płakał i dlatego on bał się płakać, tak bardzo jak na przykład inne dziecko mogło bać się ognia. Właśnie. Ogień. Gdy miał te sześć, może siedem lat, każda łza paliła go jak mały płomień spływający po skórze… Zawsze obawiał się, że zostanie za te drobne płomyki swoich emocji ukarany, ale…<br>Riccardo go znalazł i wcale nie ukarał. Usiadł obok w ciemnościach nocy, na zimnej kamiennej podłodze i delikatnie go do siebie przygarnął, milczał cały czas gładząc go uspokajająco.

Po tamtej nocy, która nauczyła ich o sobie czegoś nowego zdecydowanie łatwiej było im zaufać sobie. To Riccardo zaczął. Wziął wtedy z jego rąk czerwony kawałek materiału i magią wydłużył go i ozdobił przemieniając w szal.  
>W ten sam szal, który chłopiec zawsze przygarniał do siebie w smutku. Otulił się mocniej szalem czując przenikliwy chłód i wpatrując się w niebo. Nie szukał tam nic konkretnego. Nie miał tam nigdy żadnej ukochanej gwiazdy… Niebo było wolnością, a wolność była bezpieczeństwem.<p>

-Dlaczego? – zapytał cicho ocierając szkarłatnym materiałem łzy. – Dlaczego ja, do jasnej cholery?!

Nie mógł tego ukrywać. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego wrogo i warczeli, słyszał jak szepczą między sobą:  
>„On ma zabić Voldemorta?", „To Harry Potter", „Nasza nadzieja", „A więc nie wszystko stracone"…<br>Ale w tym gąszczu głosów nikt nigdy nie pamięta o tym, że on żyje i nie ma zamiaru być jakimś popierniczonym barankiem prowadzonym na rzeź.  
>Odetchnął próbując się uspokoić. Próbując stłumić łzy i chęć walnięcia całym tym światem prosto o ziemię wrzeszcząc, że ma się opamiętać. Już nie był dzieckiem. Riccardo wyjaśnił mu, że ataki wściekłości działają tylko, jeśli potrzebuje niezwykłej siły aby walczyć, ale nie mają nigdy wpływu na głupców, którzy rościli sobie prawa do władania przeznaczeniem.<p>

Zagryzł wargi niemal do krwi czując, że wszystkie metody jakie znał na okiełznanie umysłu przestają działać. Był sam jeden w szkole pełnej wrogów i głupców. Ojciec mógł przybywać, ale nie mógł zostać.  
>Zacisnął powieki drżąc i przyciskając do twarzy szkarłatny materiał. Dom.<br>Szalik pachniał ciepłem, miłością, czułością… Riccardo. Szalik pachniał jak jego ojciec. Miał w sobie ten cudowny zapach ziół uspokajających, czekolady, starego pergaminu, farb.. wszystkiego!  
>Jego jedyny sprzymierzeńca…<p>

Wiedział, że dziadek na pewno pomógłby mu, gdyby tylko mógł, ale Salazar wciąż pozostawał cierpiącym obrazem i jak zauważył skonsternowany Harry. To przodek potrzebował go bardziej niż on potrzebował przodka. Cholerny paradoks całego tysiąclecia.

Odetchnął. Czuł się jak otumaniony i wiedział, że jego myśli były takie same. Musiał się uspokoić, aby nie dać się zwieść nikomu. Zdjął szal składając starannie szeroki materiał na pół i owinął nim starannie szyję, spory fragment zwisał na jego plecach, po chwili dołączył drugi.  
><em>Tak tu zimno…<em>

Powoli usiadł prosto na poręczy barierki i zamknął oczy. Musiał do cholery wziąć się w garść już, teraz i natychmiast!  
>Wyjął z kieszeni pergamin i normalny długopis, taki całkiem nie magiczny, mugolski.<p>

-_Drogi ojcze_ – wyszeptał pisząc pierwsze słowa. Chciał powiedzieć wszystko na głos, czuć magię, którą chce wpleść w każde najmniejsze słóweczko, w każdy znak graficzny, we wszystko. – _Jestem tutaj całkowicie sam. Wiem, że zaledwie kilka dni temu byłeś tutaj i wiem, że zamartwiasz się o mnie. Na pewni malujesz jakiś ogromny obraz chcąc zabić czas, aby nie zauważyć jak on przemija. Żeby jak najszybciej unosząc głowę oznajmić z triumfem, że to ten dzień, kiedy znów będziesz przy mnie…_ - jego dłoń zawisnęła nad pergaminem gdy zaczął ocierać rozpaczliwie łzy. – _Nie chcę, żebyś się o mnie niepotrzebnie martwił, naprawdę, nauczyłeś mnie przez te kilka lat jak sobie radzić. Zastąpiłeś mi tych, których nigdy nie miałem i słowo „matka" oraz „ojciec" zaczęły mieć sens_ – otarł rękawem kolejne łzy, chociaż wiele poprzednich już spłynęło na pergamin. Zaletą długopisu było to, że się nie rozmazywał jak jakiś cholerny atrament.

Na chwilę zamilkł unosząc załzawiony wzrok na gwiazdy i odliczając minuty. Był zbyt roztrzęsiony aby się skupić. Wciąż powracała wizja obrzydliwego mężczyzny o szkarłatnych oczach. Potwora wyciągającego swoje łapska po niego.

-_Ojcze… Dałeś mi wszystko, od wspaniałego domu po wychowanie i naukę… Zapewniłeś mi wolność i bezpieczeństwo. Nie czuję się tutaj dobrze, ani bezpiecznie. Salazar jest przy mnie, ale to tylko namiastka tego czego potrzebuję i pragnę. Naprawdę… pragnę abyś był teraz przy mnie i tak jak kiedyś pomógł mi się podnieść, uśmiechając się. Tak jak kiedyś otarł moje łzy mówiąc, że krwawiące skaleczenie to tylko draśnięcie i zniknie jeśli powiemy dobrze specjalne, magiczne słowa._

Pamiętał, że drżącymi dłońmi podarł pergamin na strzępy ukrywając twarz w materiale szalika i starając się oddychać spokojnie. Co miał zrobić? Był Slytherinem! Nie mógł tak po prostu wysłać ojcu listu pełnego łez.  
>Ale… mimo tego, że nie chciał pisać czegoś, co Riccardo uzna za poddanie się, to jednak wciąż chciał mu napisać.<br>Odetchnął i drżącymi dłońmi uniósł drugi pergamin, czysty i gotowy do współpracy z długopisem.

-_Tato. Wiem, że to takie bezosobowe napisać tylko tyle na początku listu, ale… czuję niepokój. Naprawdę, w tej chwili potrzebuję ciebie tak samo jak kiedyś. Pamiętasz jeszcze zaniedbanego, odrzuconego przez wszystkich chłopca z sierocińca, prawda tatusiu? Pamiętasz jak ten chłopiec próbował ukryć tak naturalną rzecz, jak łzy, żebyś nie był zły? Wtedy potrafiłeś przyjść do mnie i powiedzieć, że zostałem oszukany, a płacz to coś normalnego. Że nie zabraniasz mi płakać, że… że jeśli czuję, że tego potrzebuję, to ty rozkazujesz mi płakać. Nie ważne jak długo, nie ważne w jak bardzo niewygodnej pozycji. Ale rozkazujesz mi płakać, abym mógł oddać chociaż na chwilę swoje cierpienie też komuś innemu, żeby ktoś mógł pomóc mi dźwigać mój ból… żebyś ty mi pomógł.  
>Teraz… czuję, że ten chłopiec tutaj wraca, tato. Zaczynam się bać, w paranoi odwracam się po sto razy gdy tylko opuszczam komnaty, boję się rozejrzeć, unieść głowę, spojrzeć komuś w oczy.<em>

Wiedział, że to i tak list pełen strachu dziecka. Dziecięcego przerażenia i załamania się. Wiedział już, że nie ma innej drogi. Obojętnie jak bardzo żałosny będzie list, który napisze. To wciąż będzie list. List do jego ojca, który musiał go dostać, aby móc mu pomóc.

-_Ci ludzie patrzą na mnie wrogo lub z podziwem. Widzą we mnie swojego złotego rycerzyka, którego poślą na śmierć. Boję się ich bardzo. Nie potrafię sobie z tym sam poradzić. Jestem tylko dzieckiem, wiem, że jeszcze przed wyjazdem mówiłem ci coś innego, ale… myliłem się. Jestem po prostu bardzo skrzywdzonym chłopcem, który bardzo potrzebuje swojego taty.  
>Nie myśl o mnie źle, w końcu ten list, to jak błaganie cię o przybycie, jak błaganie o pomoc, ale… wiem, że dojrzałem do tego, że ta wiadomość cię nie rozbawi, tylko zmartwi i wszystko wyjaśni.<br>Twój bardzo cierpiący syn, Harry._

Nie wiedział, czy naprawdę da radę to wysłać. Wpatrywał się w sówkę, którą wezwał i która czekała już tylko na cel i adresata. Odetchnął raz, drugi, trzeci i podał jej odpowiednie miejsce i odbiorcę. Nie chciał znów być sam, chociażby kilka ciepłych słów. Tylko tego potrzebował. Przynajmniej, tylko do tego potrafił się przyznać w tej chwili…

Opadł na zimne kafelki ukrywając twarz w szalu i patrząc nieobecnym wzrokiem na oddalającą się sową. To nie było nic innego, jak czas na zwierzenie się, odezwanie do siebie, poproszenie o pomoc.  
><em>Oh, mój ojcze…<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Profesor Minerwa McGonagall zawsze słuchała słów Albusa z uwagą i zaufaniem. Wierzyła, że starzec wie co robi, nawet w najgorszej sytuacji. Kiedy pojawił się więc chłopiec o zielonych oczach ufała, że dyrektor ma rację próbując się dowiedzieć ile dziecko umie, najlepiej także pozbawić jego ojca możliwości przebywania w pobliżu syna lub w ogóle praw do niego, aby chłopiec czym prędzej został przez zakon wytrenowany i poinformowany o swoim przeznaczeniu. Kiedy stary przyjaciel powiedział jej, że dziecko na pewno zostało zmanipulowane – również uwierzyła…

Czas mijał, a ona czuła się coraz bardziej… specyficznie w obecności chłopca. To nie był nikt zmanipulowany, o nie. Te zielone oczy nie były niczym stłumione, patrzyły z dumą i uwagą na otaczający je świat, czaiło się w nich też wiele ostrożności, ciekawości i wiedzy. Aura, którą dobrze czuła była aurą w pełni świadomego, potężnego czarodzieja.

Te zjawiska jednak były zbyt… słabe, aby mogła podważyć nimi słowa Dumbledore'a. A potem nadeszła ta noc. Ta jedna noc dosłownie w połowie czasu od rozpoczęcia szkoły i do ferii. Oczywiście zauważyła chłopca w czerwonym szalu mknącego korytarzem i uważnie pilnującego każdego swojego ruchu, postanowiła pójść za nim. Wierzyła, że zobaczy coś, co udowodni jej prawdę słów starego dyrektora i przyjaciela, ale… na wierzy astronomicznej nie zastała nikogo, kto przywoływałby ucznia aby namieszać mu w głowie, nie było żadnej zabawy artefaktami, nie było kombinowania z czarami. Tam. Na końcu drogi było zwyczajne dziecko i list.

_Drogi ojcze…_

Słyszała każde drobniutkie słowo dzięki kocim zmysłom. Słuchała go z uwagą, aby ocenić czy coś się tam kryje. Coś tajemniczego. Jakaś… nowa wieść.  
>Ale słyszała tylko smutne proszenie o pomoc zagubionego chłopca. Widziała już jak ten właśnie uczeń, bardzo zagubiony wśród tych wszystkich oczekujących i wściekłych osób wysyła wiele listów. Tak. Wysyłał co najmniej po sześć dziennie, jak nie więcej. Czasami obserwowała jak wkładał normalne, całkiem zapisane rolki pergaminu do koperty i wysyłał cały taki zbiór.<br>Odetchnęła cicho zastanawiając się, _co ma robić teraz?_

To czego była świadkiem zdecydowanie było zaprzeczeniem słów Albusa. Podopieczny Snape'a był całkiem zdrowy na umyśle, całkiem przy zdrowej świadomości, nie zmanipulowany, nie zmącony…  
>Tamto odkrycie całkowicie zachwiało jej spojrzenie na dyrektora, jego słowa, postanowienia, decyzje. On po prostu manipulował nią i wszystkimi wokół. Poczuła to nawet dwakroć silniej kiedy zrozumiała, że Harry nigdy nie musiał trafiać do wujostwa, co za tym idzie – wcale nie musiał lądować w sierocińcu. Nie musieli go tracić…<br>Nie odezwała się do chłopca i nie zabrała go z wieży astronomicznej, stała tam tylko w swojej kociej postaci i milczała zamyślona wpatrując się w gwiazdy.

* * *

><p>Minerwa McGonagall obserwowała jak uczniowie kończą kolację na tydzień przed wyruszeniem do domów na ferie. Większość uczniów na poniedziałkowym wypadzie do Hogsmede załatwiła sprawę prezentów. Slytherin był inny, nie szedł do wioski, chociaż dyrektor proponował mu małe nagięcie zasad aby mógł kupić prezenty.<br>Do teraz pamiętała to zupełnie wyraźnie.

_„-Harry – odezwał się dyrektor z tym dobrotliwym uśmiechem. McGonagall, Snape i dwoje pozostałych opiekunów patrzyło uważnie na tę rozmowę zupełnie jej nie aprobując. – Chciałbyś wybrać się do wioski, żeby kupić prezenty dla rodziny? Oczywiście, domyślam się, że nie wybierasz się nigdzie na ferie, ale to zawsze bardzo przyjemne zrobić porządne zakupy, prawda?_

_Uniósł brew uważnie lustrując mężczyznę, wyglądał jakby miał ochotę złapać go za brodę i rozszarpać na kawałki. Mimo wszystko, tylko jego wzrok był zdecydowanie wzrokiem wściekłego potwora. Och, bardzo wściekłego._

_-Wbrew zasadom udać się do Hogsmede? – pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem mówiąc powoli, słowo po słowie. – Po co miałbym kupować prezenty? – zadał to pytanie powolutku, ciesząc się każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. – Ah, oczywiście – odezwał się nim dyrektor to zrobił. – Ponieważ wy nie radzicie sobie z prezentami sami, musicie je kupować i marnować czas na krążeniu po sklepikach – zaczął śmiać się głośno._

_Dumbledore wpatrywał się w niego zaskoczony._

_-Widzi pan, jestem dziedzicem rodu Slytherin. Riccardo nie nauczył mnie kupowania byle czego! – zaśmiał się chłodno i dodał. – Ojciec, nauczył mnie wykorzystywać normalne przedmioty i własne dłonie aby tworzyć z całym sercem to, co chce komuś przekazywać. Magia czy pieniądze w niczym mnie nie wysłużą, jeśli w prezent nie włożę całego swojego serca i ciężkiej pracy._

_Mówił powoli, z wyższością i dumą. Był kimś innym. Nie był wcale małym Harry'm Potterem. On był Harry'm Slytherinem i nikt nie miał prawa podważyć tego, ani próbować na niego wpłynąć._

_-A co do ferii, panie Dumbledore – przeciągnął się i pochylił nad biurkiem dźgając końcem smukłego palca porcelanowy bibelot, który niestety nie wytrzymał siły jego skupienia i rozpadł się na kawałki.- szkołę podczas ferii. Jadę do Slytherin Manor i mam zamiar spędzić tam święta pod opieką mojego ojca. I nie przeszkodzi mi pan, o ile ta szkoła ma się ostać kamień na kamieniu._

_Wybitnie chłopiec mówił to poważnie. Groził potężnemu Albusowi Dumbledore bez najmniejszego mrugnięcia okiem._

_-Mam nadzieję, że się zrozumieliśmy – uśmiechnął się zupełnie słodko „niechcący" strącając z biurka dyrektora pozostałe bibelociki, które rozbiły się z hukiem na podłodze. Ale zanim dym tlący się z pustych skorup został rozwiany, chłopca już nie było."_

McGonagall westchnęła. Chłopak zrobił u dyrektora naprawdę niezłe przedstawienie. Spojrzała na stół Ślizgonów. Chłopak majstrował coś najwyraźniej za pomocą gołych dłoni, srebrnego sznurka i kilkunastu bardzo dziwnych elementów, które zdecydowanie przypominały szkło lub jakieś kamienie szlachetne.

Nie wiedziała co to dokładnie jest, ale domyślała się, że już wkrótce się przekona… Nawet jeśli nie tak od razu, to w końcu prawda wyjdzie na jaw. Hogwart to wciąż Hogwart, miejsce, gdzie plotki i szepty niosą się z prędkością błyskawicy.

* * *

><p>Harry wstał w połowie lekcji Historii Magii i podszedł do nauczyciela.<p>

-Panie Binns – odezwał się powoli. Miał niezwykły talent do urzekania rozmówcy jeśli wyrażał się odpowiednio. Duch spojrzał na niego uważnie, zdziwiony ożywieniem się na lekcji. – Panie Binns, jest pan zdecydowanie wspaniałym nauczycielem, sir. Któż inny potrafiłby tak znakomicie mówić o goblinach i ich walkach, jak nie pan? - zaczął. Zdawał sobie sprawę dokładnie z tego, jak należy oplątać sobie dorosłego człowieka bądź ducha wokół palca. Tak samo postąpił z kilkoma użyteczniejszymi uczniami. – Wiem, że ten temat jest wspaniały, ale mówił pan o tym samym już na kilku lekcjach, nie chcę być bezczelny – uśmiechał się w ten uroczy sposób i patrzył błyszczącymi oczami. – Ma pan wspaniały dar prowadzenia lekcji, ale, czy sir zna się również na całej reszcie historii, poza goblinami? – zapytał przechodząc do kulminacji swojego planu. – Czy mógłby pan to dla mnie zrobić? Opowiedzieć o innych ważnych wydarzeniach? – ostatnim punktem było leciutkie zatrzepotanie rzęsami.

Profesor patrzył badawczo na chłopca, ale jak mógłby mu odmówić? Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że postępowanie młodego Slytherina to idealnie wypracowana manipulacja.

-Och, usiądź chłopcze. Oczywiście, już mówię o czymś innym, może naprawdę troszkę przesadziłem z tym jednym tematem. Otwórzcie książki na kolejnej lekcji – duch uśmiechnął się nawet nieświadom podstępu, który został na nim wykorzystany.

Uśmiechnął się mściwie do Gryfonów i Panny-Ja-Wiem-Wszystko-I-Was-Wszystkich-Oświecę-Granger. Ona ani myślała o zareagowaniu na zachowanie nauczyciela, a on rozprawił się z tym irytującym problemem w naprawdę krótkim czasie. Dzięki Riccardo znał się także dość znakomicie na manipulacji i czymś tak perfidnie zabawnym jak flirt. Uwielbiał bawić się uczuciami innych, to pomagało mu się rozluźnić i uspokoić…


	9. Chapter 9

**Gosia: **jeśli nadal czytasz ten ff. Oto i tożsamość Pana Zwierciadło. Jeśli oczywiście nadal cię interesuję.

Dziękuję wszystkim za zainteresowanie opowiadaniem. Dla was bardzo staram się jakoś sensownie pisać, nie wiem czy mi to wychodzi. Ale mam nadzieję, że tak.

Miłego czytania, Sakuja

* * *

><p>Harry lubił spędzać czas w swoim umyśle, im więcej czasu tym lepiej. On i Pan Zwierciadło zaczynali się różnić. To było całkiem przyjemne. Z każdym dniem widział coraz mniej siebie w odbiciu, dzięki temu nie miał dość dziwnego wrażenia, że przychodzi do swojej <em>Utopii<em> aby poskarżyć się sobie.

Jednakże dwa dni przed przybyciem po niego Riccardo pojawił się w swoim „prywatnym ukryciu za murami wspomnień" i całkiem zdębiał.  
>Pan Zwierciadło miał bladą cerę, krótkie zadbane włosy poskreślały szafirowe oczy. Miał prosty, całkiem zgrabny nosek i śliczne, pełne wargi.<br>Jego ciało opinała czarna szata, taka jak zawsze, ale w jakiś sposób, inna.

_"**Jak wyglądam, Harry?" **– spytał łagodnym ciepłym głosem._

_**„P… panie Zwierciadło?" **_

_Podszedł bliżej przyglądając mu się z fascynacją. Czuł, że teraz coś się zmieniło. Już nie byli swoimi kopiami, nie czerpali gestów i słów od siebie. To tak, jakby jego towarzysz stał się całkiem realny równocześnie wciąż pozostając „odłamkiem" wewnątrz niego._

_**„To może być dość dziwne, ale… proszę, mów mi Tom" **– odezwał się cicho patrząc na niego swoimi błyszczącymi oczami. – **„Będę naprawdę wdzięczny, jeśli będę dla ciebie Tomem"**_

_Nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Skąd jego przyjaciel zaczerpnął chęć do bycia gościem w jego umyśle, ale to nie było ważne. Liczyło się to, że teraz mógł z nim rozmawiać już bez zbędnego poruszenia i niepokoju. Bo wiedział, że odpowiedź już nie będzie taka, jak by się spodziewał. To będzie coś nowego i fascynującego._

_**„Zacznijmy tylko od nowa"** – poprosił wyciągając do niego dłoń całkiem spokojnie, bez pisku, krzyku czy przestrachu. Zmiana wyglądu nie mogła przecież całkiem zmienić jego przyjaciela. – **„Witaj, nazywam się Harry Slytherin. A ty?"** – spytał z uśmiechem._

_**„Harry, miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Tom. Wydaje mi się, że Tom Riddle, ale tego nie jestem pewien do końca" **– uścisnął jego dłoń uśmiechając się lekko. – **„Cieszę się, że mimo wszystko wciąż będziemy przyjaciółmi".**_

_Zaśmiał się cicho i zaczął go ciągnąć za rękę prowadząc ze sobą do ich Utopii. Popchnął go na fotel, tak jak zastawał go od zawsze w swoich myślach i usiadł obok z westchnieniem. Chciał powiedzieć tyle rzeczy, ale teraz… Odbicie w końcu przestało być odbiciem! Jak mógłby w takiej sytuacji mówić o sobie._

_**„Tom. Czy twoje opowieści były prawdziwe? Czy to wspomnienia?"**_

**_„Oh, Harry"_**_– przytulił go tak jak zawsze to robił i pogładził po delikatnych włosach. – **„To były moje wspomnienia, ale… chciałem, żebyś mógł posłuchać opowieści, zdawałeś się ich potrzebować, nadal je lubisz. To dla ciebie pomieszałem je tak, aby móc cię zainteresować lub uspokoić… Proszę, nie bądź na mnie zły."**_

_**„Nie jestem, Tom. W końcu cały czas robiłeś to dla mnie."**_

_Wtulił się w swojego przyjaciela ziewając. Czuł się bardzo zmęczony… Domyślał się, że to wynik przemiany Toma, który najpewniej aby przyjąć tę nową postać musiał zapożyczyć trochę magii. Ale to nie było ważne. Chciał do przybycia ojca spać wtulając się w silne ciało przyjaciela._

_**„Bardzo mi zależy na naszej przyjaźni"**_

_Stwierdził cicho niebieskooki gładząc go palcami po plecach. Lubił te chwile milczenia. On siedział w fotelu, a Harry na podłokietniku lub jego kolanach i po prostu oddychał spokojnie myśląc lub odpoczywając. Najczęściej wtulał twarz w jego szyję i siedział tak. Potrafił robić tak godzinami, a potem całkiem wypoczęty wracać do rzeczywistości, gdzie nie mijało więcej niż kilka minut. Utopia była bardzo wygodnym miejscem. Mogli tam stworzyć wszystko, co chcieli i tak samo wszystko usunąć w ciągu chwili._

_**„Chyba ktoś ciebie woła" **– szepnął Tom głaszcząc go po ciemnych pasmach. – **„Czas już zawrócić"**_

_**„Do zobaczenia, Tom"**_

* * *

><p>Westchnął cicho podnosząc się i powoli wycofując do świata rzeczywistego. Tak bardzo nie lubił opuszczać swojej <em>Utopii.<em> Czasami chciał w niej zostać na zawsze. Daleko od czarodziei i ich dziwnego przekonania, że musi walczyć za nich.

Zamrugał rozglądając się. Nadal był w komnacie Salazara w wieży Slytherinu. Ziewnął i poruszył się powoli siadając. Zerknął nad kominek i z ulgą powitał powrót swojego dziadka. Gdziekolwiek on wcześniej zniknął.

-Zbliżają się ferie, co? – zapytał swoim łagodnym głosem. Chyba już uspokoił się po tamtym wieczorze. – Opuszczasz mnie?

-Tak, dziadku. Tata zabiera mnie do zamku na ferie. Nie potrafimy żyć bez siebie – uśmiechnął się lekko i ziewnął cicho. Nigdy wcześniej wstanie w poniedziałek rano nie wydawało mu się tak wyczerpujące jak tym razem. Naprawdę nigdy.

-To miło kiedy syn w tym wieku wciąż potrafi docenić swojego ojca – pokiwał głową siadając wygodniej w swoim namalowanym fotelu. – Może tym razem ty opowiesz mi jakąś historię? Zrobimy sobie przyjemny rodzinny dzień?

Uśmiechnął się. Salazar nie pokazywał tego po sobie na co dzień. Ale bardzo brakowało mu życia pełnego śmiechu i rozmów. Brakowało mu czasu spędzanego w towarzystwie bliskich i długich wieczorów wypełnionych szelestem pergaminu, ciepłem kominka, zapewne także słodkimi słowami wymienianymi z kimś ukochanym.  
>Harry czuł, że jego dziadek jest takim samym czułym człowiekiem jak każdy inny. Po prostu lepiej się maskuje bojąc się zranienia.<p>

-Dobrze! Spędzimy ten dzień razem!

Uśmiechnął się przenosząc z łóżka na wygodne miejsce w fotelu naprzeciw kominka i portretu dziadka, który starał się ukryć jak wiele szczęścia sprawia mu obecność wnuka.


	10. Chapter 10

Oto i kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że jest udany.**  
><strong>

**Gosia789: **mam nadzieję, że ciąg dalszy tej historii będzie równie interesujący jak _Utopia_ i Tom :)

Będę wdzięczna za komentarze, jeśli coś uznacie za nie interesujące albo źle napisane. Dla mnie to bardzo ważne, ponieważ mogę dzięki temu się doskonalić i poprawiać historię :)

Sakuja

* * *

><p>Jadł posiłek nerwowo zerkając na zegarek. Uczniowie już pojechali na ferie, ale on nie chciał jechać pociągiem, chciał, żeby tata go odebrał ze szkoły i zabrał do domu ze sobą! Spojrzał na garstkę uczniów, oni zostawali. Nie Ślizgoni. Ze Slytherinu wyjechali wszyscy, ale zostało paru Gryfiaków, Krukonów i nawet dwóch czy trzech Puchonów.<p>

Mruknął cicho zmęczony po długiej nocy, miał naprawdę nieprzyjemne sny, jakieś tortury i przerażające morderstwa, miał nawet wrażenie, że któraś z klątw uderzyła w niego. To było takie nieprzyjemne uczucie odrętwienia i niepokoju.  
>Usłyszał trzask drzwi i poczuł znajome ciepło, ale… specyficznie inne niż to, które wyczuwał podczas kontaktów z ojcem. Podniósł głowę i prawie zakrztusił się herbatą. Nie było mowy o pomyłce, w szkolnych wrotach stał ten sam mężczyzna, którego znał ze zdjęć w gabinecie ojca. Przez myśl przemknęło mu tylko jedno imię.<br>_Rafaello…_

Ruszył w stronę chłopca o pięknych zielonych oczach trochę zamyślony. Dopiero wrócił do zamku, w którym się wychował i ledwie zdołał pogodzić się z Riccardo. Wrócił myślami do tamtego wspomnienia:

„_Riccardo stał w salonie przy regale z książkami i na oślep ciskał nimi przed siebie w stronę Rafaello, którego syn postanowił się nie mieszać i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość podziwiając schnące obrazy. Jeden z obszernych tomów podręcznika od eliksirów zaawansowanych uderzył go prosto w głowę, nie żeby sprawdzał, po prostu już znał dokładnie zarówno ciężar jak i fakturę tych książek. Zaraz potem zielonooki pchnął go na bok i wybiegł z zamku zimą do lasu w samej lnianej koszuli i lekkich spodniach!"_

Wyciągnął dłoń do chłopaka. Zdecydowanie nie uśmiechało mu się przyznanie, że przez niego Riccardo leży w łóżku chory, postanowił więc się nie przyznawać.

-Harry, tak? – zapytał powoli. – Nazywam się Rafaello Gryffindor, jestem tutaj odebrać cię na okres ferii.

Zielone oczy spojrzały na niego zdziwione. Zapewne Riccardo postanowił zemścić się trochę i nie uprzedził syna o tej zmianie planów.

-Dlaczego ty masz to zrobić? – spytał uważnie obserwując jego twarz. Od razu było widać, że wychowywał się pod czujnym, niemal matczynym okiem Riccardo. Miał tę wyćwiczoną minę kogoś, kto coś wie, ale potwierdza podejrzenia, chociaż w rzeczywistości po prostu wyciska informacje z rozmówcy, aby uzupełnić wiedzę. – Czy coś się stało tacie? – zadał kolejne pytanie wciąż lustrując go przeszywającym, zielonym wzrokiem.

_-_Przyjechałem wczoraj – postanowił się przyznać. – Riccardo był na mnie wściekły za pewne przeszłe spory, ogłuszył mnie jakimś tomidłem i nawet się nie ubierając wybiegł z zamku.

Nie sądził, że dziecko uniesie na niego rękę. Chociażby dlatego był oszołomiony kiedy zarobił z jakiejś dość niewerbalnej siły po głowie. Spojrzał zdezorientowany na Harry'ego, którego zielone oczy wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie błyszczały.

-Tata. Tak. Po. Prostu. Wybiegł. Z. Domu? – zapytał przenikliwym głosem świdrując go spojrzeniem. Był tak samo przerażający jak jego ojciec. Widać dzieci naprawdę bardzo dużo przejmują od rodziców.

-Pobiegłem za nim – zapewnił szybko. – Nie atakuj mnie więcej. Idź lepiej po rzeczy, mam ciebie zabrać do domu, tam możesz zrobić awanturę Riccardo – miał zdecydowanie dość bolesnych ciosów w głowę.

-Dobrze – przechylił lekko głowę robiąc tak uroczą minę, że mężczyzna aż zwątpił, czy na pewno ten chłopiec patrzył na niego tak groźnie i przyłożył mu po głowie. – Rzeczy mam przy sobie, rano pożegnałem się z dziadkiem – uśmiechnął się tak niewinnie. – W domu zrobię wam awanturę – dodał i cała słodycz prysła informując go, że faktycznie jest bardzo wściekły i nie odpuści tej „wojny", która już zapowiadała się po powrocie do zamku.

-Jesteś jak mała kopia Riccardo – stwierdził ponuro uświadamiając sobie dokładnie, że chłopak jest prawdziwym synem jego „brata". Idealnie tak samo patrzył gdy był zły, potrafił zachowywać pozory i analizować zachowanie przeciwnika. – Chodźmy, tata bardzo się o ciebie martwi.

Albus wstał od stołu prezydialnego. Wyraźnie miał zamiar wykorzystać fakt pojawienia się kogoś innego, niż Riccardo.

-Przepraszam, czy ma pan uprawnienie do odebrania Pana Slytherin? – zapytał poważnie, co mu się zdarzało niezwykle rzadko.

-Jest moim bratankiem, więc to wyjątkowo głupie pytać mnie o uprawnienia, ale mój brat przewidział taki kretyński pomysł z pańskiej strony – wyjął z kieszeni szmaragdowego płaszcza świstek. – Bardzo proszę, Dumbledore, oto moje uprawnienia – uśmiechnął się krzywo. Riccardo faktycznie przewidział, że dyrektor może się przyczepić i chcieć zatrzymać Harry'ego, dlatego wypisał papierek informujący o zezwoleniu na odebranie chłopca przez Rafaello.

-Wolałbym jednak, żeby któryś z nauczycieli wam towarzyszył, to niebezpieczne czasy, każdy może podrobić papiery – stwierdził nie chcąc tracić szansy na zachowanie dzieciaka w pobliżu siebie i zakonu, bynajmniej nie przejął się oburzonymi powarkiwaniami nauczycieli, którzy chcieli sobie w ferie odpocząć. Większość z nich zresztą zmyła się ledwie usłyszała o jego pomyśle.

-Profesor McGonagall – Harry spojrzał na nią zielonymi oczami. – Niech pani powstrzyma dyrektora, on chyba oszalał. Może powinna pani zabrać go do Poppy, do skrzydła szpitalnego – zasugerował.

-Panie Slytherin, jest pan wciąż na terenie szkoły i jestem w tej chwili za pana odpowiedzialny – zauważył Dumbledore łapiąc chłopaka za nadgarstek.

-Albusie, pojadę z Panem Slytherinem – Minerwa szybko zareagowała odrywając dyrektora od ucznia i uśmiechając się bardzo nerwowo. Była za stara na takie wyskoki, obiecała sobie w końcu wyperswadować to dyrektorowi.

* * *

><p>Zrezygnowana i nie specjalnie przekonana szła z Harry'm i jego wujem do Hogsmede. Albus zaczynał przeginać. Zdecydowanie przesadzał ze swoimi próbami manipulacji, kiedy nie było opcji, aby się powiodły.<p>

-Profesor McGonagall, naprawdę chce się pani udać z nami do zamku? – zapytał Rafaello z uniesioną brwią.

Westchnęła cicho i pokręciła głową.

-Robię to tylko dlatego, że Albus zaczął zatracać się w swoich dziwnych planach i martwiłam się o bezpieczeństwo Pana Slytherina, zarówno juniora, jak i seniora – stwierdziła tonem wyjaśnienia, chociaż sama nie mogła uwierzyć, że to robi.

-Jest pani naprawdę dobrą nauczycielką, pani profesor – stwierdził Harry cicho. – Ale obawiam się, że po przekroczeniu terenu zamku będzie go pani mogła opuścić dopiero na zakończenie ferii.

Kobieta rozważyła jego słowa. Mogła się wycofać i stracić całe ferie na użeraniu się z innymi nauczycielami oraz Dumbledore'm, ale mogła też pozostać w tym całym „zamku" całe ferie. Owszem, zawsze miała przy sobie zminiaturyzowaną torbę z rzeczami, nie wieloma, ale takim „minimum do przeżycia", gdyby musiała uciekać albo szybko opuścić dom czy szkołę, ale… Zatrzymała się zastanawiając się, co powinna zrobić.

-W zamku raczej nic złego się nie stanie, ale też nie będzie mogła pani zaprosić za bardzo gości, a to czas świąt – zauważył Rafaello lustrując uważnie twarz kobiety. To była dość okrutna decyzja Harry'ego, dać jej taki wybór, a raczej brak wyboru. McGonagall była dość młodą kobietą jak na nauczycielkę, miała kilka zmarszczek, wybitnie wywołanych jednak przez zmęczenie. Mogła mieć jakieś trzydzieści lat, może trzydzieści cztery. Zdecydowanie wyglądała bardzo młodo.

-Jeśli pojadę – odezwała się cicho. – Będę mogła skontaktować się z bratem, aby nie martwił się za bardzo? – zapytała powoli.

-Myślę, że mogłaby pani teraz przenieść się do brata i spędzić z nim święta, my byśmy spędzili swoje święta i po prostu pojawilibyśmy się razem po feriach w szkole, aby upewnić dyrektora w myśli, że miała mnie pani cały czas na oku – zaproponował Harry z błyskiem w swoich zielonych oczach. W knuciu był tak samo dobry jak Riccardo. – Więc jak pani profesor? Całe ferie bez odwiedzin dyrektora, spędzone z bratem i jego dziećmi. Przyjemne święta zupełnie tak, jakby nie było żadnej wojny.

_Manipulator…_

Przebiegło kobiecie przez myśl, a potem westchnęła. Dawno nie miała rodzinnych świąt zupełnie nie zakłóconych przez nic takiego jak wojna czy Dumbledore. Harry manipulował nią niemal tak dobrze, jak dyrektor, ale radził sobie zdecydowanie lepiej – chciał po prostu mieć spokojne święta i ona zyskałaby to samo.

-Niech będzie, panie Slytherin – odetchnęła cicho. – Spotkamy się w Hogsmede tuż przed zakończeniem ferii – wyciągnęła do chłopaka dłoń życząc mu szczęśliwych świąt. Również złożył jej życzenia, a potem nauczycielka deportowała się przenosząc prosto do domu swojego brata.


	11. Chapter 11

Minerwa wstała z fotela przeciągając się z kocią gracją. Jej bratanica wybiegła właśnie z pokoju z rodzeństwem, bo tata obiecał im poczytać bajkę. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Dawno nie spędzała rodzinnie czasu z Mercurem i dzieciakami.  
>Małe trio uwielbiało swoją ciocię „Kotkę" i z całkowitą radością powitało jej przyjazd tuż po rozpoczęciu ferii. Ciocia rzadko odwiedzała ich poza wakacjami, a i w przerwach świątecznych bywała na jakieś dwa-trzy dni, to sprawiało, że dwa tygodnie wolnego w ferie wywoływało u nich piski radości i sprawdzanie co blady świt czy ona na pewno jeszcze jest w domu.<p>

Ruszyła do salonu, Alicia czekała tam z kubkiem gorącej czekolady i lekkim uśmiechem. Powitała przybycie swojej szwagierki wyraźną ulgą, czasami troje dzieci i mąż w ministerstwie to była naprawdę ciężka rzeczywistość w czasie wojny.

-Jak tam, Minerwo? – zapytała podając jej kubek czekolady. – Słyszałam piski, pokrzyki i oklaski, czyżbyś uległa i zamieniła się w kota?

Naprawdę lubiła szwagierkę. Surowa nauczycielka wspaniale radziła sobie z dziećmi i była bardzo ciepła, przelewała swoją miłość na uczniów, a w czasie wolnym na rodzinę. To sprawiało, że gdy tylko przyjeżdżała, Alicii było lżej na sercu. Mogła chwilę odsapnąć i nie musiała się obawiać o swoje dzieci. Z Minerwą były bezpieczne.

-Och, wiesz przecież, że nie da się im odmówić – uśmiechnęła się lekko i upiła łyk ciemnego napoju. – Te malutkie potworki są takie uparte – westchnęła siadając w fotelu. Rodzinne święta, nie miała ich tak dawno… Zastanowiła się przez chwilę jak upewnić się, że Albus nic nie odkryje, postanowiła po powrocie zasmucić go informacją o bardzo silnych barierach wokół zamku, przez co nie mogła się skontaktować z nim. Bo przecież to oczywiste, że potrzebuje go podczas ferii jak powietrza! Cicho parsknęła mimowolnie błyszczącymi oczami wpatrując się w wesoło kołyszący się w kominku ogień.

-Coś jesteś bardzo wesoła, Minnie – Alicia przysiadła się trochę bliżej obserwując ją uważnie. – Powiedz mi, kogo poznałaś!

McGonagall zaśmiała się uświadamiając sobie o czym pomyślała jej bratowa. Pokręciła głową odstawiając kubek.

-Nikogo nie poznałam – zapewniła unosząc dłonie w geście obronnym. – Po prostu oczarował mnie pewien uczeń. Nie mówię o niczym nielegalnym – dodała kręcąc głową. - To po prostu bardzo ułożony chłopiec i aż mi jako nauczycielce ciepło się robi na sercu, kiedy wiem, że uczę tak błyskotliwe dziecko.

Pokiwała głową poprawiając blond kosmyk grzywki. Była mistrzynią eliksirów, nie miała wielu uczniów, może dwóch maksymalnie. W sprawie zdobycia mistrzostwa, ale znała uczucie dumy i zadowolenia, kiedy przybywał jakiś wyjątkowo oddany i mądry uczeń.

-Opowiadaj Minnie, nie widziałyśmy się tak długo – przyjaźniła się ze swoją szwagierką, tak właściwie, czuła się przy niej jak przy starszej siostrze, rozmawiały o wszystkim, zwierzały się sobie. – No dalej, opowiadaj – zaśmiała się szczerze czując się bardzo dobrze dzięki możliwości spędzenia czasu z kobietą mniej więcej w swoim wieku. Było tyle tematów, na które nie można było rozmawiać z mężem czy dziećmi!

* * *

><p>Wszedł do pokoju ojca, swoją awanturę przełożył w czasie do chwili, w której Riccardo poczuje się lepiej. To było chyba niegrzeczne wrzeszczeć na chorego, ale bynajmniej, nie pozwolił mu wykaraskać się z choroby dzięki eliksirom czy magii. Jego gniew wisiał nad całym zamkiem.<p>

-Jak się dzisiaj czujemy? – zapytał pogodnie mijając Rafaello w drzwiach i podchodząc do swojego taty z dużą łyżką syropu cebulowego. Gryffindor zakrztusił się chorując przez sam zapach mugolskiego specyfiku. Mgliście kojarzył w przeszłości chwilę, kiedy to on leżał w łóżku a zielonooki Riccardo wpychał mu ten sam syrop do ust. Najwyraźniej los jest mściwy. – Dalej tatusiu, am – spojrzał na niego błyszczącymi oczami przysuwając łyżkę do jego ust. – Albo weźmiesz syrop, albo wam obojgu zrobię wielką awanturę – wyszeptał.

Przełknął syrop krzywiąc się. Jego syn był prawdziwym potworem. Hmm.. ciekawe tylko, komu on to zawdzięczał? Przecież na pewno nie nauczył syna manipulacji, szantażu i szykowania mugolskich medykamentów! Nie nauczył, prawda?

-Musisz szybko dojść do siebie, w końcu obiecałeś mi spędzenie razem ferii – zrobił tę swoją zawiedzioną minę i tata wiedział, że nie wygra tej walki. Albo szybko wyzdrowieje, albo będzie miał na koncie nie przyjemne zdrowienie i zawód syna wiążący się z tak zwanym „fochem". – Dojdziesz do siebie szybciutko? – zapytał Harry trzepocząc swoimi długimi rzęsami. Patrząc na tę scenę z boku Rafaello widział jak młody chłopak pokonuje jego przyjaciela, niemal brata, wykorzystując sztuczki, które były mu boleśnie znane od Riccardo… tylko bardziej dopracowane.

Syn chyba przerósł swojego ojca i mistrza w sztuce manipulacji. To wyglądało tak bardzo czarująco. Mimowolnie zastanowił się, czy on wygląda z synem tak samo?

-Rafaello – odezwał się łagodnie, ale coś w jego głosie sprawiało, że mężczyzna niemal po żołniersku zesztywniał prostując się. – Przypilnujesz taty – zarządził odwracając się do niego. – Wrócę wieczorem.

-Gdzie ty się wybierasz? – zapytał podejrzliwie Riccardo, niemal marząc o tym, żeby jego syn szedł jak większość dzieci w jego wieku, po prostu na normalną randkę. Może do kina albo kawiarni z dziewczyną, cokolwiek! Ale oczywiście, przeliczył się.

-Kaspar zaprosił mnie na spacer – uśmiechnął się czarująco i wyszedł z komnaty nucąc sobie coś pod nosem. Albo tak wyglądała miłość w tych niebezpiecznych czasach, albo chłopcy chcieli się na nich odegrać za ten cały cyrk, w który zostali wpakowani przez wspaniały pomysł Rafaello na odnowienie więzów rodzinnych i tak dalej.

* * *

><p>-Czy to sprawiedliwe? – zapytał Kaspar patrząc na ciemnowłosego chłopca idącego powoli po wysokim murku. Trzymał go profilaktycznie za rękę podtrzymując w razie czego. – Zostawiłeś dwóch dorosłych, dość niepoważnych mężczyzn samych w wielkim zamku, dbając o to, aby żaden z nich nie mógł użyć magii.<p>

-Zasłużyli sobie – skwitował idąc powoli przed siebie i podziwiając zimowy krajobraz okolic zamku. – Poza tym, może w końcu wszystko sobie uzgodnią – dodał uśmiechając się lekko, w murku przed nim pojawiła się ogromna wyrwa, zerknął na Kaspara, a potem skoczył mu na ręce nie chcąc ryzykować skoku pięć metrów do przodu z marną szansą na przeżycie. Gryffindor zachwiał się i trzymając go mocno padł na ziemię. Harry śmiał się kiedy we dwoje zaczęli staczać się powoli z łagodnego zbocza oblepiając śniegiem.

Leżeli w śniegu śmiejąc się sami z siebie. Kiedy tylko unieśli głowy i zobaczyli swoje oblepione białymi brodami twarze nie mogli się już powstrzymać. Opadli ponownie w zaspy bardzo niearystokratycznie się w nich tarzając.

Podźwignęli się na nogi po prawie pół godzinie i zaczęli otrzepywać sobie nawzajem swoje płaszcze.

-Wyglądałeś jak gwiazdor – stwierdził rozbawiony Kaspar idąc z nim w zapadających ciemnościach z powrotem do zamku. Harry uśmiechnął się, wcześniej cały czas Gryffindor chodził trochę na odległość od niego korytarzami zamku, a może po prostu bardzo niespokojnie się zachowywał. Był więc zaskoczony po dostaniu zaproszenia na spacer, a teraz, tak po prostu wracał z nim z wspaniałego spaceru śmiejąc się i wymieniając drobnymi zaczepkami.

Weszli do zamku nadal się otrzepując ze śniegu. Zachichotani wyglądali nad wyraz ładnie razem. Po zdjęciu płaszczy i butów jeszcze chwilę pośmiali się i porozmawiali, a potem każdy ruszył w swoją stronę, żeby ze spokojem się odświeżyć i położyć. To mogło być niebywale niewygodne, nie wyspać się w ferie!

Cicho wszedł do komnaty Riccardo i wspiął się na łóżko już będąc w pół śnie. Kiedy ułożył się już obok ojca i mocno w niego wtulił poczuł spokój. Czuł się bardzo niekomfortowo przez kilka ostatnich dni kiedy tak odgradzał się od niego, aby go ukarać.  
>Westchnął czując bardzo przyjemne bezpieczeństwo i z pewnością, że nie będzie koszmarów ułożył głowę na umięśnionym torsie mężczyzny.<p>

-Naprawdę mi ciebie brakowało – wyszeptał cicho zasypiając przy pieszczocie zapachu ziół, farb, kakao i pergaminu. Nie pragnął niczego innego od kiedy pojawił się w szkole. Już pierwszej nocy w szkole zatęsknił za ojcem. Za jego ciepłym uśmiechem, dotykiem, głosem. Za upragnionym równomiernym oddechem kołyszącym go do snu.


End file.
